


Wanted

by BneJovi



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Confessions, Contracts, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi
Summary: Richie has a secret life outside of the Bon Jovi machine.





	1. Chapter 1

Richie was sitting out by his pool, reading the papers, something he hasn't done for quite a few months. He has his favourite playlist playing through the house speakers, cool drinks close at hand in the pool house bar, a peaceful house to himself and a quiet soul.

The band is taking a break from the constant write/record/tour schedule that has ruled their lives for many years now. 

Not that he hasn't enjoyed the sonic ride to super-stardom; he has probably enjoyed himself too much, truth be told, especially if you ask his bandmates. What he doesn't let on is that his excess partying on the road is hiding a secret, a need; a need that wouldn't be safe to explore whilst on tour. 

They've only been home for just over a fortnight and the tour jitters are finally starting to subside. However, as those die off, his need is starting to claw it's way back to life again. 

It happens almost every end of tour...he's been a right-hand man, second in charge, a sidekick for too long and his need to be in control of anything, something...someone...rears its head before too long.

He can feel it today. The stirrings deep down, pushing away the peace and quiet, in his mind, his gut....his groin.

He contemplates going to his special place; a whole separate house in another area, bought under the name of Mr Swing, but that would mean moving, and at the moment, he just hasn't got the energy to move, other than to turn a page. So he flicks to the wanted ads, just for shits and giggles, and browses through them.

Just the usual stuff for sale, employment ads, blah blah blah...till he gets to the personal ads. One catches his eye...

_Right Side Of Wrong_

_If you can Love Me Back To Life, and Hook Me Up with some Bitter Wine, then you won't be Misunderstood and my attention will be Undivided._ _I Could Make A Living Out Of Loving You for One Wild Night if you're my Captain Crash to this Beauty Queen From Mars._ _If you're thinking She's A Mystery then jump aboard the Mystery Train to this Two Story Town and contact me via the email below._ _SomethingForThePain@theredroom_

Richie first instinct was to laugh, it's not every day you see your own song titles staring up at you from a personals ad, and he had to read it another couple of times. It was probably on the last reading that the email address registered to him. It was too good to be true, too coincidental. 

The Red Room was an extremely exclusive sex fantasy club nestled quietly and unobtrusively in an almost industrial estate. The outside looked like any other building around, however, once granted entrance, you are transported into a completely different world. A multitude of individually decorated and furnished rooms, to cater to a variety of fantasies requested by a clientele who can afford to pay the high price for membership and the room fee per visit. 

Richie just so happens to be a member of The Red Room and has enjoyed many a night filled with unimaginable sexual fantasies. This song title-filled personal ad has piqued his interest, so he decides to find out some more information. 

He picks up his phone and scrolls through his contacts list, locates the number he's searching for and hits the green button to connect the call. 

"How may I help?", is the standard greeting. No names are used to keep identities confidential. 

"Mistress Honey, please!", Richie makes his request. Mistress Honey is the co-owner and manageress of the establishment, overseeing the day to day running, the person to go to for information, special requests and guidance. 

"Membership code, please?", requests the faceless voice on the other end. 

"KOS1107", answers Richie. 

"One moment, please." 

Mistress Honey picks up momentarily, and in a sultry voice says, "Mr Swing...I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to make contact. What can I do for you today, or can I presume this is about the advertisement in paper?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mistress Honey, it's a pleasure to talk to you again. I trust you have been keeping well. I think you may have heard, that we've been out of the country for a couple of months, hence my tardiness. My apologies, Mistress."

"I am well, yes, thank you. The club has been keeping me busy. But we are not here to talk about my health, are we, King?" Mistress Honey counters with a hint of authority and an equal measure of affection.

"I guess not," Richie chuckles and continues, "You are correct, I have rung about the newspaper ad. It caught my attention, only just now, and the email address gave me the clue as to where to start with my questions."

"And what questions would those be, King?"

"Well, firstly, why the newspaper and why choose that wording? Wouldn't it have been more expedient to just contact me directly, assuming that it was meant for me?" Richie asked.

"Well, the client was going to place the ad, regardless. I merely suggested using the club email system to keep things safe and anonymous. I also suggested to her, that I would vet the applicants, to ensure the right person was encouraged," Mistress Honey informed him.

"And did you have someone in particular in mind?" Richie asked.

"Hmmm, I think you already know the answer, King, don't you? The client is a natural sub. I have tested her out myself, and she proved to be a very obedient slave but sensed that she was still holding out. I believe that in the right Master's hands, she would completely surrender...mind, body and soul," Mistress Honey's voice took on a languid quality as she was speaking, as though recalling a fond memory. "I believe that under your certain brand of tutelage, she would be the perfect slave. I understand that you have no preferred subs, at the moment, no?"

"That's correct, Mistress. My last sub, I had to indenture to another due to my frequent travels. I understand that it is going well for them both. I think the idea of a Dominatrix, rather than a Master, helped him settle into being a slave more readily. So what can you tell me about this one?"

"Obviously, club policy is not to divulge any personal details...that is up to the individuals involved. I can tell you that she has an extremely high powered, stressful career, hence the desire to hand over the power, the stress, the control to someone else. For how long, I'm not privy to, but I would think if the fit were right, so to speak, it could be an on-going relationship between the Master and slave."

"Her one request is not to meet her Master beforehand. She has given me total control, and trusts my judgment, to choose a suitable Master," she informs Richie.

"Punishments?" Richie asks, his cock stirring to life, as he contemplates this intriguing development. He absently strokes his cock through his shorts.

"Some... I believe a less severe approach to start with, then working up to more extreme punishments, should it be called upon. I think you will find her to be compliant with most activities. So, King, shall I tell the client that I have found a suitable Master?" Mistress Honey asked.

"Yes, do that. What else do you need from me?" Richie asked, his hand still stroking his cock, waistband pushed down to allow the sun to hit already heated flesh.

"Email your reply to the newspaper ad, so that I can forward it to her, making my recommendation that you are the most suitable. I will arrange the date, time and room and advise you of same. We will be in touch, King....oh, and enjoy your orgasm, my dear!" she said before hanging up.

As if being granted permission, Richie came in great, long white strings over his abdomen and chest. He didn't even realise he was that close to coming.

He chuckled to himself, recognize the fact that a Dom's hold over a one-time sub's sense of control. 

He and Honey had numerous adventures, and he had learned all he could about being a Master from the great Dominatrix of The Red Room. He had tried being a slave, but the urge to control was always there. She took him under her wing and relished every moment of teaching him the ways of being a forceful but fair Master. As soon as she had read the advertisement, she knew exactly who to recommend and she had bided her time till he returned to the country. She knew, without a doubt, that he would be in contact as soon as he saw the newspaper.


	3. Chapter 3

Richie jumped into the pool to clean up and cool off. He swam a few laps as he contemplated his reply and his plan of attack, so to speak, in taking control of a new sub. Once he got his thoughts in order, he got out of the pool, gathered up his stuff and headed inside for a shower and a fresh set of clothes. After he had showered and washed his hair, he pulled out a pair of loose fawn-coloured linen trousers and tied the waistband just enough to rest on his hips, and grabbed a white muslin button-up shirt, leaving it open as usual.

He located his phone on the nightstand and headed off to his office, downstairs. He turned on his computer and opened his emails, opting to use his Red Room address. He had decided to reply in kind to the email, but not knowing if they were a fan or not, he decided to keep it simple, rather than delving too deep into the more obscure titles.

_Beauty Queen_

_You have my Undivided attention._  
_Do not be Misunderstood, this will be All About Lovin' You, there will be no Brokenpromiseland, you will Learn To Love because We Weren't Born To Follow._  
_Be aware that All I Want Is Everything, and really I Just Want To Be Your Man with Every Beat Of My Heart._  
_I will tell you to just Shut Up And Kiss Me and to Breathe. Nothing will be Out Of Bounds and You Gotta Have A Reason to resist Temptation to be on The Right Side Of Wrong._

_Further details will be sent ASAP._

_Your Master_

He read it over again to make sure it conveyed the right sentiment. When he was happy with it, he hit send. 

He immediately sent another brief note to Mistress Honey, advising her of his reply, his availability and his requirements in regards to the room and its contents.

Once Richie had received confirmation from Mistress Honey in regards to his requirements, and the commencement date agreed upon, his next step was to email his strict instructions to his slave.

_Beauty Queen_

_These are your instructions, if you deviate from them, you will be punished._

_You will be sent a gift today, you will wear the items, or you will face the consequences._

_Friday - open the gift first thing in the morning, NOT a moment before_  
_\- do wear black stockings_  
_\- do wear black high heels_  
_\- do NOT wear underwear_  
_\- do NOT pleasure yourself at all, all day, no matter how wet you may be_  
_\- at exactly 6 pm, present yourself to the concierge desk at The Red Room, tell them your membership code, they will do the rest, and bring you to me._

_Defy me on these instructions and you will feel your Master's wrath._

_Until then, Beauty..._

Once the email had been sent, and all instructions were given to the appropriate people, Richie grabbed his wallet, keys and sunglasses and headed out to purchase his gifts.

He headed to an exclusive store that he knew would stock all he required, and that wouldn't ask questions. He found a sterling silver collar and matching wrist cuffs, with a diamond heart-shaped lock and key. His next purchase was a state of the art, remote-controlled, vibrator and matching butt plug. Nipple clamps, delicate chains and a variety of soft and supple floggers, as well as a few other bits and pieces, all completed his transaction.

He placed his parcels into the boot of his car and strolled to a high-end fashion house. 

The sales assistant helped him find the items and in the sizes he required. He'd asked Mistress Honey for his sub's sizes, so he knew exactly what he wanted. Last stop was to find the appropriate gift packaging, and once that was sorted he headed home to arrange for delivery etc.

When Richie got home, he took all his purchases to his office and spread all the items out over his desk. He picked up each one and pictured how and when they would be used. 

In the box, he placed the jeweller's box with the collar and wrist cuffs, making sure that they were unlocked and keeping the key for himself, the vibrator in its own plush presentation box, and the clothing. A mid-thigh, almost too tight, a black skirt made of the softest butter-like suede and lined in the finest satin. A raw silk, white business style shirt, with starched collar and cuffs, soft enough to lull into a false sense of comfort, but harsh enough to tease her nipples, mercilessly. 

Richie knows this from experience. He has a few favoured shirts like that, for when he's on tour and has a bit of alone time. He'll wear the shirt all day or all night, and it's not until he's alone and teasing himself that he feels how sensitive his nipples have become...a huge turn on for him. To a casual observer, however, they are just a finely tailored shirt, in an expensive fabric.

All other purchases and a few choice items from his own collection goes into a small suitcase, ready and waiting to be used on Friday.

Giving the gift box the once over, he adds the printed page of instructions, similar to the emailed ones, but adding the placement of the vibrator and the collar and cuffs. He closes the lid, seals it securely and ties the ribbon. 

He texts The Red Room, to send a courier to take the package to his new slave.

Within the hour the package has gone. He makes himself a drink, settles down in his office to do some paperwork, and thinks to himself..."Let the fun begin!".


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday afternoon, Ashleigh Weston received a parcel at her office. The receptionist brought it to her, just before close.

"Excuse me, Ms Weston, this package just arrived for you. There doesn't seem to be a return address other than this label "TRR - Do Not Open Till Friday"...were you expecting anything?" the young woman asked.

Ashleigh had been concentrating on the brief she had to prepare for presentation to the client on Friday and was only half-listening to the woman in front of her. 

Until she heard "TRR" and "Friday". She dropped her pen mid-sentence as she was writing, and scrambled to get up and take the package before curiosity got the best of the other woman and she started shaking the box.

"Y-yes Sylvia, thanks, I'll take it," Ashleigh said as she grabbed for the box, "it's a gift for my grandmother...I bought it online." It was the first thing that came to her mind. Her focus completely on the box now.

"Oh, OK! Umm...I was going to close up if you don't need me anymore?" Sylvia asked.

"Sure, sure...I'm about done here anyway," Ashleigh said, distracted completely from her work.

She set the box in the middle of her desk, after sending the other woman home, and just sat and stared at it for what seemed like hours, but was in fact only minutes. Suddenly she shut down her computer, grabbed her bag, keys and the box, locked the office up and headed for home.

She knew the gift was coming but was still startled by it. After Mistress Honey had made her recommendation for a suitable Master from all the replies that had come in, she had quickly received an email from him advising of the gift and with a list of instructions. 

His reply to the newspaper ad was the only one to use the song titles in answer to hers, but not just any song titles...Bon Jovi song titles. Her favourite band ever. 

Truth be told, she's started out liking the blonde bombshell singer, but as soon as she saw the tousled brunette locks and liquid chocolate eyes of the guitarist, she was a goner.

Mistress Honey had favoured that application and Ashleigh trusted Honey's judgment, and gave her the go-ahead to contact him.

Then she'd received his email, informing her that the gift box would be sent and the rules she had to obey. She's been distracted and turned on for the last couple of days now, in anticipation of what was to come.

So now that she was home, after driving on autopilot, she kicked off her shoes when she got in the house, grabbed a glass of wine and took the box upstairs. She placed it on the bed and stood there and stared at it again, hoping for it to reveal some clue as to what was inside.

"Well this is stupid, just standing here staring at it!" she said to herself. She put the box in her closet till Friday and went off to shower the day's stress away.

After her shower, she went to the kitchen and found some leftovers, too tired to cook for one, and sat down in front of the television to eat, her mind never far away from the box.

Around midnight, Ashleigh turned off the television and headed to bed, determined not to think of the box again till Friday.

Thursday was a full day of client meetings, so when she got home around ten that night, she was too tired to do anything other than shower and head to bed, vaguely going through lists in her head as she drifted off to sleep.

Her alarm went off at the ungodly hour of 5 am the next morning, and as she was showering, she remembered that today was Friday...THE Friday! 

Excitement and trepidation duelled in her belly as she took mental stock of all things she had to do today.

She quickly finished her shower, fixed her hair and makeup, and headed to her closet to get the box out. 

Placing it on her bed, she dug out her best CFM heels and garter-less stockings, so fine and so sheer, they felt whisper-soft when wearing them. They were also a little cheeky with the seam running up the back of the legs, ending with a lace top and bow.

Walking over to the bed in nothing more than her stockings and shoes, she then turned to the box and slowly pulled the ribbon open with shaking fingers. The seal was next to go before the lid was opened.

Her eyes went wide, and her mind went wild seeing the items nestled in the box, on a bed of pale blue tissue paper. On the topmost was a sheet of paper.

Ashleigh felt herself get soaked with juices, as she read the instructions carefully, taking each item out and placing them on the bed.

Just then her phone beeped with a text message...  
"Beauty, time to get dressed! I will be watching you. Remember, no touching! Until this evening...Master."

She almost dropped her phone, wondering how he knew what she was doing. She wasn't afraid of this man, as he's been carefully checked out by Mistress Honey, so she knew he wasn't up to anything evil, he was just playing the game extremely well.

She picked up the vibrator first, and looked carefully at it, trying to find an on/off switch or dial...nothing. It was made of a very soft Silicone, shaped almost in a C, with a rounded end and a flatter end. As she slipped the rounded end into her already wet pussy, the flat end fitted snugly against her clit. She groaned to herself at the sensations of it as she moved, and that was without it being turned on. How was she going to last the day without touching herself, she thought.

She found a bottle of the finest perfume from a Paris fashion house in the box and applied it to her pulse points.

Next was the shirt, which fitted her perfectly, then the skirt which also fitted and was amazingly soft to wear.

Then she opened the jeweller's box and gasped at what she saw inside. She picked up the collar and marvelled at the deceptive weight of it, and the perfection of the lock. She placed it around her neck and shivered in anticipation as she clicked the lock closed and adding the two wrist cuffs before turning around in the mirror.

She gasped out loud at the sight before her. The vision of herself in the tight, white shirt, nipples drew to a peak, clearly visible even though the fabric wasn't sheer. The silver collar and wrist cuffs peeking out from the shirt. The skirt hugged every curve and was slightly shorter than what she usually wore and was accentuated by the sheer stockings and high, fine black heels.

She started to walk to her dresser, to find earrings and apply the last of her makeup but was almost floored when the vibrator started.

"Fuck!!! Ohh god!!", she yelled, rooted to the spot.  
She felt the warm wetness seep down her leg, the scent mixing perfectly with the perfume she had applied earlier.

Then her phone buzzed again.

"Time to go to work, my Beauty. Do not say or do anything about this today, or you will be spanked. You look stunning, by the way, you have done me proud! Your Master"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh God!", she thought, "I've got client meetings today. They'll see my breasts, my nipples; they'll smell me!!! Maybe if I can rearrange my schedule before anyone gets to the office, I can just lock the door till its time to leave", she thinks to herself, as she gingerly makes her way down the stairs. 

She is consciously aware of every brush of fabric over her naked body, the bump of the heavy silver collar against her neck, the movement of the vibrator within her, the wetness of her pussy and thighs and the smell of her arousal.

She made it down the stairs and started slowly to the kitchen, breathing heavily as she went, a sheen of perspiration on her forehead from the exertion, excitement and anticipation of today and tonight. She leaned heavily on the kitchen bench and quickly poured an orange juice, before making her way to the car.

She'd made it to the car and got in, only to find that her skirt refused to move down her legs more than a few inches. If someone should look through the windscreen, her glistening wet pussy with a bright red tongue-like vibrator would clearly be visible. This thought both horrified her and turned her on, making her nipples even harder and scraping on the silk.

Just as she was about to turn the key, her phone rang, an unknown number but she answered it anyway as it could lead to a new case.

"Hello?", and before Ashleigh could say any more of her usual greeting, a deep voice came on the line.

"Hello Beauty....you have done well, so far this morning.   
You will carry on today as if nothing has changed from any other day. If you can make it through the day, without incident, you will be rewarded later this evening.   
6 pm at The Red Room, do not disappoint me by being late, or all rewards will be rescinded and there will be punishment instead," with that, he hung up, but the vibrator started again. 

She moaned loudly in the car, her head thrown back against the seat, and just when she thought she was about to cum, it stopped and she was left panting hard, trying to get her arousal under control before driving. She happened a glance in the mirror and the eyes that stared back were just green pools of lust and abandon.

It took Ashleigh a while to get her head and body back together again, enough to start the car and head to work.

She was a hot mess by the time she pulled into the car park. She sat in her car for a few moments, trying to compose herself before having to get out and go up in the elevator to work, without being seen.

She locked the car and very slowly walked to the elevator. The short ride up to the 15th floor seemed tortuously long this morning, and she'd made it past the reception before she heard the voice of the senior partner behind her.

"Ah, good morning, Ashleigh. You're in bright and early today? Looking stunning as usual, I must say. You look different, have you done something to your hair?", he asked, peering at her quizzically.

"Uh-um, thank you, Mr Norris...n-no, nothing different. Excuse me, will you, I need to rearrange a meeting or two.", Ashleigh replied in a slightly strangled voice. 

"Oh? Why's that, dear?"

"Oh, I think...nghhh...th-think I'm coming down with something, and I don't want to spread anything...", she finished with a bit of a squeak as the vibrator has come to life again, but on the lowest one she had felt yet today.

"Yes, yes...quite! Well take care, but do try to get as much of those cases done before you go home today, please!", Mr Norris said as he walked off to his corner office.

Ashleigh, stood there for a few moments with her chin dropped onto her chest, trying to breathe and walk normally, the few steps further to her office.

When she managed to get inside the door, she slammed it closed and locked it. She put a Do Not Disturb on her phone, after rescheduling as many meetings as she could. She sent an email to her assistant advising of the changes and that she was holed up in her office as she was not feeling the best, and not to disturb her unless it was important.

She tried to sit comfortably on her chair, but her skirt refused to stay down and the vibrator had yet to turn off. She was starting to wonder how long the batteries were going to last, at this rate. She rolled her chair as far under the desk as she could, so she could get comfortable and not give the whole office a peep show. She tried squeezing her legs closed, but that just increased the sensations so she had to sit with her legs spread, but with that, she could hear the faint hum of the vibe inside her. 

She managed to concentrate enough to make it through to lunchtime when her assistant buzzed her to ask if she wanted any lunch. She was about to decline, before realizing that she didn't know when she would eat tonight and that she's only had a juice this morning. 

As if to confirm that point, her stomach rumbled loudly. She agreed to a salad sandwich and a protein shake and hung up the phone. 

Now that her mind had been taken away from work, the need to pee was making its presence felt. She's been dreading this, having to stand without being seen, let alone having to go to the toilet and all that was involved there.

She moved her chair back and to the side, away from her desk, and slowly stood up, making sure her legs were going to hold her up. She pulled the skirt down as far as it would go, but it still wasn't as long as she would normally prefer.

As she started moving, the shirt scraped her nipples again, making her gasp and moan a little. She hadn't even noticed that the vibe had stopped at some stage, but she did feel her juices trickle down her thigh as she walked to her office door.

She unlocked her office door and as quickly as she could, made her way to the ladies room, closed the door and leaned against it while trying to get her breathing under control. Taking care of her needs as best she could through gritted teeth, she exited the stall to find her assistant washing her hands.

"Geez, Ashleigh, are you feeling OK? You're looking a bit pink in your cheeks.", she asked her boss.  
"It could be the new look...which I love, by the way! It's a bit of a sexy school teacher look. I'm surprised pervy Mr Norris, hasn't been drooling outside your office, the way your breasts are sitting today..."

"Ohhhhhh...mmmm...th-thanks, I-I guess...but I think I'm coming down with...with something...", she's trying to talk as normally as possible but every nerve ending is zinging with stimulus, "I'm going to leave a bit early tonight, so don't bother sticking around after 5...I'll be gone soon after that. Got to go so I can finish off...", Ashleigh said vaguely as she wiggled her way out the door, the rubbing of the flattened end of the vibe rubbing her clit as she walks.

As she's walking back to her office she's well aware of all the eyes on her now. Most of the males' trousers got uncomfortably tight as she walked past, and all the females were shooting daggers at her back.

When she got back, she gingerly sat down again, trying not to grind against the vibe when she moved her hips. After a quick bite to eat and some deep breathing exercises, she immersed herself back into her work.

"Beauty...

You are almost mine...

Your Master" is all the text message said. 

She looked at the time and was surprised to see it was almost 5. Her stomach did a few flip flops in anticipation, and she couldn't sit still. She gave up on work and bid her assistant a good weekend via email, then just sat there in silence, trying to gather her thoughts.

Knowing that her car would be safe at her work, she ordered a car service for 5:30. She would have liked to have freshened up before arriving, but nothing could be done about it now as was now 5:20. She gathered up her bag, touched up her makeup, spritzed some fragrance from this morning hoping to disguise the scent of her arousal but it only enhanced it, damn it!

Steeling her nerve, clenching her muscles, she headed out of the office without as much as a backward glance, into the elevator and out onto the street just as the car service pulled up. She got into the back behind the driver, figuring he wouldn't be able to see how short her skirt would be and gave him the address.

The car made its way out of the city toward the destination within record time, considering the traffic, or maybe it was because it was the butterflies in Ashleigh's belly. 

Today had already exceeded her expectations, so anything that will happen tonight will be the icing on the cake.

The car pulled up to the address and she paid the driver, before getting out.

"Are you sure this is the right address, miss?? There doesn't seem to be anything here...", the driver said.

"Yes, it's the right one, thank you!", she answered and closed the door before he drove off.

Licking her lips and taking a deep breath, she walked into the building via the hidden entrance, using her membership fob.

"Membership number, please?", asked the latex-clad person.

"AW2905", Ashleigh answered.

"Ah yes....you're expected. Personal belongings in the locker please."


	6. Chapter 6

When Ashleigh had stowed her handbag into the assigned locker and shut the door, her arms had been grabbed and secured behind her using the wrist cuffs, a ball gag placed in her mouth and secured behind her head and the softest and blackest blindfold placed across her eyes.

"This way," someone had said, someone different than before.

She was almost frog-marched down a hallway, her heels tap-tapping on the flooring. She heard and felt her guard, for want of a better word, knock on a door.

A few moments later the door was opened and she was guided inside, footsteps muffled, all sounds muffled.

Two pairs of hands quickly unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it back off her shoulders, her wrists unbuckled to remove the shirt. Her nipples puckered hard in the cool air and with the thought that there were strangers touching her.

Her skirt was unzipped next and pushed down past her hips. She stood there and squirmed slightly against the vibe that was clearly visible to all now. She was left in her lipstick, stockings, heels and the adornments at her neck and wrists.

"Stand still!" the one holding her arms said gruffly, from behind her, spanking her on the ass once.

"ENOUGH!" she heard a voice admonish the other. It was strong and deep and oh-so-sexy. The butterflies in her stomach took flight!

Her arms were attached to anchor points either side above her head, her legs spread and anchored as well, so she was splayed wide.

The hands left her, with one last touch, and she thought she heard a swoosh of a door, but everything was so muffled. The only true things she could hear was her breath and the hard thumping of her heart.

After a while, she started to test her confines by pulling on her arms and legs but they didn't budge. She couldn't tell how long she was standing there for, it may have been only moments or it may have been hours. The sensory deprivation, lack of movement, excitement and a vivid imagination getting the better of her.

"Hello Beauty," said the deep, sexy voice. "You are even more stunning in the flesh."

The voice seemed to swirl around her as he spoke, yet she couldn't detect any movement. 

"You and I are going to get to know each other very, very well," he said.

**~~**

Richie woke early on Friday morning, which was unusual for him normally, but he had things to do today in preparation for this evening.

He'd already spoken with Denise, his assistant and friend, to give her the day off and wish her a good weekend. If things go as well as he was hoping, he won't be home much this weekend. 

On that thought, he checked his go bag to make sure all necessities were in there. Change of clothes, toiletries and an array of toys and equipment, both from his private collection and the new purchases from earlier in the week.

He went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a coffee and make some bacon and eggs for breakfast. He checked the time and sent his first text message to his new slave and about 10 or 15 minutes later, turned the vibrator on, long enough to start things off he thought to himself.

About an hour later, he couldn't help himself, he felt compelled to hear her voice and the GPS chip he had attached to the collar, had put her in the vicinity of the city, so he figured she must be at work. 

He dialled her number and listened to it ring, a slight feeling of anticipation stirring in his gut.

"Hello?" she answered before he cut her off.

"Hello Beauty...," he started, he could hear her breathing heavily, which spurred him on. He continues giving her his instructions for the rest of the day, quietly, firmly, his cock starting to rouse as he speaks, the Master coming to the fore. 

As he hangs up, he activates the vibe again, amping up the intensity, but cutting it off after a minute or so, confident that she would not have cum just yet. If Mistress Honey has tried her, she would be used to controlling her body.

Richie spends the rest of the day planning and contemplating how things will go. He phones Jon, just to check-in and to let him know that he'll be out of contact for a couple of days. He knows Jon is curious but honours his guitarist's privacy.

Around 3:30 in the afternoon he starts getting ready to leave. He contacts The Red Room to confirm that all is in place and that he would be there soon. He gives his place the once over, grabs his pack, wallet, and keys, sets the alarm and heads out the door.

The drive to the club takes around an hour and Richie lets himself into the garage with his fob. He parks away from any other cars and gets his bag from the passenger seat and uses his fob again to access the club through the security entrance.

Mistress Honey is there to greet him.

"So the training begins, my dear?" she asks Richie as she warmly hugs him and kisses both his cheeks. 

"Good afternoon, Mistress! You are looking divine, as usual! Yes, she is due here at 6. I trust everything is ready?" Richie asks formally, walking the fine line between sub and master.

"Of course, darling. Sign in and then follow me, I will take you to your quarters, and explain everything to you," she said.

After Richie had completed the necessary paperwork, he followed Mistress Honey down a short corridor to a door. She stood and waited for him, admiring how good looking he was, despite the telltale signs of life on the road that was still visible on his face.

She opened the door with a flourish. It led into a room that was beautifully appointed in mainly blacks, dark greys, and rich reds. The room was soundproofed, with an armchair set to one side. Chains with hooks dangle from different parts of the ceiling and walls, there was a table with straps in the corners, shelves with a variety of toys and paraphernalia for use.

"Does this meet your requirements, darling?" Honey asked Richie.

"Perfect! Thank you, Honey. But I was told there was accommodation as well?" he asked.

"Ahh...," she exclaimed as she walked over to the table that was next to the armchair and pushed a hidden button. A door, that blended perfectly into the wall, swung open to reveal an equally beautiful King size bed with canopy, fasteners attached to each corner of the bed and at different levels of the posts. The en-suite had a huge double shower with a bench seat built into the marble across the far wall, a huge spa bathtub to the left and floor to ceiling mirror opposite the shower, the toilet and bidet were on the opposite side to the bathtub, tucked behind a nib wall, the vanity the other side of that, closest to the door.

"It's perfect, Honey, it's a beautiful suite!" Richie said.

"It's our premium suite and we don't just let anyone use it, darling! Well, I'll leave you to your preparations, if you need anything the phone beside the bed will get me directly," and with that, she left him standing in the bedroom.

He checked his watch and saw that it was almost 5 pm, not long to go now.

He sent off his last text message to his Beauty then started setting things into place as he wanted. When he was satisfied, he changed into his Master's clothes. Similar to what he was wearing today, soft black linen drawstring pants, soft black shirt and loosen cut black linen jacket, set off against his smooth, tanned skin was his chains around his neck. His hair freshly washed and softly falling around his face and into his eyes, his sparklies dangling from just behind his ears. His handsome face covered with a sexy scruff of beard and moustache. His bare feet topping off his relaxed look which belies the hard Master that was about to be let loose. He poured himself a drink and sat back to wait.

His phone beeped to show that the GPS on Beauty's collar was getting close. He refreshed his drink and was sitting in the chair when she was brought in. The lighting around the chair made him blend into the shadows. Beauty and her handlers didn't realise he was watching them.

Then he really saw her for the first time. She was stunning! Tall with a well-proportioned body, slightly soft in places, but curvaceous in all the right ways. Her hair was still pinned up from work, which showed off the collar to perfection. His cock twitched at the sight of the silver and diamonds encircling her neck. Her long legs were spread and he could see the red tongue of the vibrator nestled between her lips.

She started to struggle slightly and the bigger of the handlers told her to stand still and spanked her rump. Richie saw red.

"ENOUGH!", he commanded. His voice had no echo in the soundproofed room. The sense of ownership already taking root in his gut. The men finished what they were doing and quickly left the room.

He took his time to centre himself and give Beauty time to calm as well.

"Hello, Beauty. You are even more stunning in the flesh", Richie said slowly, softly. He'd tested the acoustics in the room earlier so he knew how to modulate his voice for maximum effect.

He saw how she swallowed hard at his words, how her breathing sped up slightly, how she squirmed on her feet, undoubtedly trying to bring her legs together to find some relief. He watched every nuance of muscle pull, how her nipples had hardened, how her mouth, with its blood-red lipstick, worked around the ball gag, her head moving, trying to listen for any minute sound. He could hardly wait. He stood and padded soundlessly on bare feet over to stand close but not too close.

"You and I are going to get to know each other very, very well.", he said.  
He walked around her as he said it, very carefully, as to not to disturb the air around her, enjoying the way she was desperately trying to figure out where he was. 

Richie fell silent again and moved back to the chair, to gather his thoughts as he took a sip of his drink, then walked silently back to her.

"There will be rules, my Beauty.  
Rule number one...you will call me Sir or Master unless otherwise told." he said, as he placed his large hand around her neck, just under the edge of the collar, and squeezed slightly, feeling her pulse jump beneath his fingers. He had to grit his teeth at his first touch of her silky skin.

"Rule number two...when I allow you to rest, you will kneel and keep your eyes downcast unless otherwise told." 

His hand moved down to her left breast and pinched the nipple hard. She gasped and moaned around the gag, and swallowed heavily.

He kept moving around her, trailing calloused fingertips, in a whisper touch over her body and kept changing the volume of his voice to confuse her as to where he will next touch her. A pinch here or a slap there, just to discombobulate her.

He got down on his haunches in front of her and hit the button on the remote control he had taken out of his pocket.

"Rule number three...you will only cum when I tell you."

He watched as her hungry pussy grabbed at the vibe, and weep her juices copiously. His nostrils flared at her scent. He took her as far as he thought possible to the edge before he hit the stop button and pulled the dripping toy from her body, causing Beauty to groan long and loud at the loss.

He stood and walked soundlessly away from her and placed the toy on a table, to one side of the room, making a mental note to clean it later. He walked around the room, watching her intently at all times. He allowed her to calm down before walking up behind her.

"Do you understand these rules, Beauty?" Richie said into her ear, as he snakes his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back, taking her earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it, and letting it go with a pop.

She tried to nod at first, but Richie's grip on her hair made it almost impossible, so she mumbled incoherently around the gag.

"I'm going to take the gag off now, but I'm going to leave the blindfold for the moment," he said, still standing behind her.

He released his grip on her hair so he could unbuckle the gag, but first, he took all the pins from her hair and gently scraped his nails along her scalp. He was pleased with how she looked with her hair cascading down her back.

When he took the gag from her mouth, she dropped her head forward and worked the stiffness out of her jaw.

"Are you thirsty, Beauty?" he asked.

"Y-yes...yes sir," she answered croakily.

"Good girl. I see you learn quickly. That will work to your advantage later," he said, guiding a straw into her mouth for a sip of water. When she started to drink deeply, he pulled the bottle and straw away.

"Not too much now, there is no bathroom break scheduled for quite some time," Richie said, "You are going to need to hold it for as long as possible. If you make a mess and disappoint me, you will be punished, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she said softly.

"I can't hear you! Louder!" the Master commanded, using a soft flogger across her ass. Nice pink stripes appeared on her flesh.

"Yes, sir," she said louder.

"Again! Louder!" accompanied by another strike with the flogger. Her ass nicely crisscrossed with pink.

"Yes, sir!"

"Very good!" the Master said, pleased with the way her skin reacted.


	7. Chapter 7

Richie walked around Beauty, where she was still tethered, giving different parts of her body a swipe with the flogger, all the while talking.

"Did you follow all my instructions, Beauty, to the letter?", he asked

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me!", the Master commanded, "tell me about how you followed my directions."

"Yes, sir. I wore everything you gave me, sir."

"Details! From the beginning! Did you shower this morning? Did you get yourself off in the shower? Details!" he demanded, punctuating each sentence with a flick of the flogger, watching each twitch of a muscle, each moan she made. Across her back, her stomach, breasts, backs of legs, between her legs - he didn't have to do it hard, letting the knotted ends do all the stinging work against soft flesh.

"I-I showered, but I didn't masturbate, Sir. I wanted to save myself."

"Good! Good girl, that pleases me!" Master Richie said. She was good, he thought, he was enjoying this immensely. "Continue."

"I then put my stockings on...," she started.

"How? Details, Beauty!" he demanded.

"I rolled them up my legs, from my toes, caressing my legs as I went, sir. I made extra sure the seams were straight, just for you Sir."

"Good, continue," he said. She's getting the hang of it now, he thought.

"I put on my shoes, then I put the vibrator into my wet pussy, sir."

"Why was it wet, Beauty? Did you pleasure yourself with the toy? Did you disobey me?" he asked with a stern voice, swapping the flogger out for a riding crop with a flat, leather end. He started to run it over her, just to let her know it was something different than the flogger.

"My pussy was wet with the thought of what was going to happen here tonight, sir. I-I didn't touch myself, sir, only to put the vibe in properly," she yelped, as the crop came down across the back of her thigh. The sting of the crop more intense than the softer flogger.

"Keep going," he said, just tapping the leather end of the crop in different places.

"I then spritzed myself with the perfume you provided, and dressed in the shirt and skirt," she said.

"Did they fit? How did they feel against your skin? Did you wear underwear?" the Master asked, raining stinging blows against her flesh, watching with pleasure the pale skin turn a delightful shade of pinks and reds.

"They fit perfectly well, sir, and felt amazing to wear. I then put the jewellery, your collar and cuffs, on," she said in a rush, trying to squirm away from the blows of the crop. He'd started to strike just a little harder now, judging where and when just by her reactions.

"And how did that make you feel, Beauty, when you put those on?" the Master asked, moving in close in front of her to talk, letting her feel his body heat.

"It made me feel good, sir, it made me feel owned," she said breathlessly, then she yelped in surprise as Richie grabbed her behind the head, kissing her hard, and forcing long, calloused fingers up into her wet pussy.

"Correct answer, Beauty, for that I'm going to make you, and let you cum, but not until I say so, do you hear?" he said, his forehead resting against hers while he spoke earnestly, his fingers working tirelessly in and out of her hot hole, her juices coating his hand. He thanked the years of guitar playing for the strength and stamina in his hands and arms, as he continues to finger fuck her while his thumb was playing a body shuddering song against her clit.

After taking ownership of her mouth again, he pulled away momentarily to say the words "Cum for me, Beauty!" into her ear, as he pulled his hands and body away from hers to watch her come undone in front of him.

He was breathing heavily himself, trying to keep himself in check, as she shattered into a million pieces, as he licked her juices from his fingers.

As she was coming down from her high, Richie started to unbuckle her from her tethers, removing her heels and stockings first and then rubbing the muscles as he went so that she wouldn't cramp up. He gathered her up and helped her walk over to the chair he was sitting in earlier.

"Kneel, Beauty, and rest for a while. You have pleased me greatly, and when you have rested some, I will show you how pleased I am. I am going to remove the blindfold now, but I want you to keep your eyes closed for now and try to sleep. Do you understand my instructions, Beauty?" the Master asks, sitting in the chair beside her, making sure he can reach her head.

"Yes, sir, I understand," she said, yawning already.

"Good!" he said, taking the blindfold off, "Rest now."

Within minutes, she was asleep, kneeling, naked, head resting on the arm of the chair with Richie running his fingers through her hair.

He was beyond thrilled with the way things were going. She was a beauty, who was tough mentally to handle the punishments when needed but compliant enough to follow orders as needed. He couldn't wait to see her eyes when she woke. He was already hard and waiting just prolonged the deliciousness of being a Master.

While she was asleep, Richie had prepared the bedroom and had ordered a meal to be delivered.

It had been delivered and set to the opposite side to where Beauty sat, and Richie had poured drinks for them both and had sat down again.

He started to pet her head again to rouse her from her sleep.

"Beauty! Time to wake up!" he said quite loudly.

She startled a little, then quickly remembered where she was. She turned her head to look at Richie, and he saw her eyes widen at the same time his gut clenched at the almost apple green colour of her eyes.

They were the clearest, brightest green he had ever seen. She truly lived up to her pseudonym.

He gathered his thoughts as he watched a multitude of emotions pass through those eyes.

He took a sip of his drink and said, "Did you sleep well Beauty?"

"Yes, sir," she said, almost shyly.

"Good! We have some food here, but you need to relieve yourself first," he said, "I want to you follow me on your hand and knees, with your eyes down."

He stood and made sure that Beauty was able to move sufficiently to follow. He walked to the hidden door and hit the button to open it. She followed him through the bedroom to the bathroom.

"You may stand to use the toilet and to wash your hands," Master Richie said.

"Yes sir, I won't be long," Beauty answered, expecting him to leave.

"Do you think I'm going to let you out of my sight, where you might be able to play with yourself? No! I will be standing here, to make sure you do not touch yourself," he said, watching her reaction. 

He could see the looks of surprise and humiliation fight for supremacy in her face. She blinked up at him for a moment before being reprimanded.

"You waste time, Beauty, and you're looking at me. Why are your eyes not downcast, as instructed? Do you wish to be punished?" Master Richie demanded. Let's see what she'll do, he thinks.

"No, I'm sorry", Beauty said, dropping her eyes immediately.

"No, what?", he said louder, echoing in the tiled room.

"N-no sir, I don't want to be punished sir," she said meekly.

"You have disobeyed two of my rules...what makes you think you don't need punishment, Beauty?" Master asked, grabbing a fistful of her hair and holding her head back so she could see his face, to make his point.

Her tongue darted out of those ruby red lips, to wet them before speaking. Richie just wanted to crush them to his own again, to taste her again.

"I...I could make it up to you, sir," she offered, "I could suck your cock, sir."

His gut twisted with lust and his cock, which had been semi-hard all day, almost jumped for joy at the thought of slamming past those lips into her hot, wet mouth.

"You want to suck my cock, do you, Beauty?" he asked, as her pupils dilated and flicked over the crotch of his pants.

"Please, sir! I want you to fuck my mouth with your cock! I want you to fuck me!" she begged.

"OK then, since you've begged so nicely...but use the facilities first, I don't want you pissing all over the place like a cheap whore," the Master said, "I'm going to trust you to go by yourself this time, but if I find that you've touched your pussy in anything other than cleaning up, you will earn the paddle and not be left alone again, is this clear?"

"Of course, Master!" she said with a little relief.

Richie's gut flipped again, it was the first time she used the term Master, and ohh how it sounded coming out of her mouth, he thought. He could get quite used to having this slave around. He walked out of the bathroom but left the door open.

She came out momentarily, crawling on hand and knees. He was pleased with that.

He stood at the foot of the bed, still dressed apart from his jacket, legs splayed, arms crossed, the epitome of a Master watching his slave.

She crawled over to him and knelt at his feet, head down, and said, "I am yours, Master, fuck me as you will."

Richie stood there for what seemed like hours, watching and waiting to see if she would get impatient with the waiting. 

"Undo my pants, Beauty, and take my cock out," he commanded.

She flicked her eyes up quickly before reaching up for the ties holding his pants up. She pulled slowly to undo the knot, the movement of the fabric against his aroused cock was like sweet torture, the tables had almost flipped on the Master. He breathed deeply to keep his body under control.

The back of the pants dropped down his finely muscled ass, but the front had hitched on his cock. She lifted the fabric away and his pants dropped down to his knees.

He watched her eyes widen as she acknowledged the size of his engorged member. The way she licked her lips made him close his eyes for a minute.

"Touch it!" he said, "Just with your tongue, lick it, lick the head!"

Beauty licked her lips again and then delicately poked out her tongue and took a tentative swipe at the head of Richie's cock. 

"Good girl...keep going," he murmured encouragingly.

"Squat on your feet, spread your legs, hands behind your back and keep your balance," her Master instructs her, "Good...good, yesss....just like that...now take me in your mouth!" 

Master Richie grabs a handful of Beauty's hair, and guides his cock through her lips, starting slow and enjoying the sensation of warm wet mouth around his burning flesh.

"Let's see how far you can take me in, shall we? Open wide...wider...I don't want to feel teeth, remember?" he says. 

Pushing his cock into her mouth at varying speeds and depths, testing Beauty's limits, eventually hitting the back of her throat. She let out garbled moans as her gag reflex was pushed to the limits when her Master just held his throbbing cock in place for as long as he could in case she passed out. She took great gasping breaths when she could, before it started all over again and again.

"Do you like that Beauty? Is this what you wanted? To suck my cock? For me to fuck your pretty little mouth with my huge cock? Is it? Answer me, Beauty?" he demanded, knowing full well she couldn't speak with her mouth being used the way it was.

She tried to speak each time he withdrew, but it was almost impossible as the Master just slammed his cock through her lips, time and time again, saliva coating her face and his cock, dribbling down her chin to her chest. 

She looked absolutely stunning to her Master, even though her make up had run from her tears, a reaction from her gag reflex, not from pain, her mouth stretched wide to take all of him in and his jewellery around her neck and   
wrists.


	8. Chapter 8

"Enough! Head down on the floor, Beauty, shoulders down, on your knees and spread your legs. Spread yourself for my view," he said, kicking off his pants and walking around her, making sure she was complying with his orders. 

He stood behind her unbuttoning his shirt and placing it with his pants, admiring the sight of her ass up in the air, her painted nails shining brightly in the light as she holds herself open for her Master.

When he was as naked as she was, he ran his large hands over the globes of her ass and slapping the pale skin every so often. When her ass was nicely pink, he squatted down to be closer as he started playing with her pink pussy and clit. He watched as her juices started flowing under his ministrations. 

He stood again, saying "Stay like that!" before going back to the other room to gather up a few things.

He came back and placed the items within reach on the bed beside them. He picked up the bottle of warming lube and popped the top, squeezing some out onto his hand which he then swipes onto Beauty's pussy and rosy puckered hole. 

He pushed his fingers in and out of her pussy, rubbing his thumb over and around and squeezing her clit, creating friction to activate the lube. He pays the same amount of attention to her ass, slipping finger by finger in to stretch and loosen tight muscles, causing her to moan at each digit's entry.

"So Beauty, are you having fun yet?" he asks, as he has three fingers in her wet pussy, his thumb from the same hand, in her ass, stretching and pulling, while he slaps her rump with the other hand.

"Ooh...ooh y-yes, sir....oooohhh mmmm yes, sir," she moaned, "Please sir, please fuck me...please, oh god please."

"Ahhh begging, are we? You can beg all you like, but fucking your sweet little pussy will have to wait for just a little bit longer," he said, laying a volley of slaps on both cheeks, making them nicely shades of pink and red.

Richie picked up a shiny solid silver anal plug, prettily jewelled on the end. He couldn't wait to see it decorating her ass. He rubbed the cool metal through her juices and the lube before slipping it in past the loosened muscle. 

Richie sat back on his haunches and admired his work. Pretty diamonds surrounded by hot pink, wet flesh, watching that greedy flesh consumed the plug. He breathed in her scent, licked his lips and closed his eyes in appreciation.

Contemplating his next move, he selected a long, slim vibe and touched it to her clit. Beauty jumped and almost screamed, earning her a spanking from her Master.

"Screaming, Beauty? You want to scream? I'll make you scream, baby!" he said, as he finger fucked her G-spot and brutalized her clit with the vibe.

"Oohhhhhhh, oh oh oh oh, fuck me, Master, please...oh please, sir, f-fuck me," she begged, her body so close to the edge of the precipice.

Richie could feel her body coiling, energy building for an orgasm. He threw the vibe on the floor and plunged his engorged cock into her blisteringly hot, wet pussy. She screamed at the intrusion, and he had to gasp for breath, gritted his teeth and held on tight, staying as still as possible to regain some control.

He was in seventh heaven; a sub that could takes his blows and come back for more, a body to die for, and if his suspicions were correct, a quick-thinking mind that would keep him on his toes.

Once he regained his control, Richie plunged himself brutally into Beauty over and over again, feeling the rub of the plug through her muscular walls. He could feel his orgasm start to roil around his body, and with regret pulled out of her.

"Up! Get up! Up on the bed now!" he almost yelled. 

She did as she was told albeit gingerly since the butt plug was still firmly in place.

She lay down on her back, and he positioned her close to the edge of the bed and pushed her legs back toward her head as far as they would go. He toyed with the plug, roughly pulling on it and letting it go, before pulling it out of her body completely, then plunged himself into her ass.

They both yelled, "Oh fuck!" or something similar almost at the same time. He held her legs and worked himself further into her body, over and over again, then he'd pull out and plunge into her pussy and give it the same treatment.

She was begging for release, to be allowed to cum, most words unintelligible through the lust. 

Richie was almost at the end of his control too, but before he'd let her cum, he'd make sure she was totally broken before he would be able to rebuild her all over, to make her his, to completely own her, mind, body and soul.

"Hold your legs up!" he grunted. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into her, thrumming her clit with his thumb. 

He fucked her ass again, coveting every scream and gasp he brought from her. Each moan, cry or scream brought him closer to his edge.

"Ma-master, I...nghhh...I wanna cum, please, please let me cum, sir, please...plea...," she begged.

"You want to cum, do you, Beauty? Since you have been a good slave tonight...I'm gonna let you cum...you ready to cum, baby?" Master asked.

"Ye-yes please, Ne-need to...please," she muttered, almost out of her mind with wanton lust.

With one last almighty thrust into her tight, wet pussy and a pinch of her clit, he almost yelled, "CUM now, Beauty!", as he rode her wave of orgasm, he allowed himself to cum. 

If he was thinking straight, he would have thought that his heart had stopped with the force of his orgasm. It was like lightning bolts running up and down his spine, as he emptied himself into her, her muscles contracting around him, milking him of every fluid within his body, it seemed.

He watched Beauty for any signs of distress, watched her beautiful face on the come-down from her body shattering into a million pieces. He gently lowered her legs and turned her onto her side to let her rest. She instantly curled up and closed her eyes. He kissed her hip, he shoulder, her temple and said, "Rest, my Beauty, I'll be right here."

On shaking legs, he went into the bathroom. He stood at the basin, bracing himself on his arms and looked at himself in the mirror. He turned the tap on and splashed some cold water over his face.

Holy fuck! he thought to himself. He had never cum that hard with a sub before. Why? he wondered, Why did she have that effect on him? 

He'd had sex with a multitude of women, some even more stunning than the woman curled up on the bed in the other room, some as a Master, most as just a purely physical fuck, out on the road but none had made him feel like he wanted to lock the doors and keep the outside world away forever, in a very long time, if ever!

Stopping that train of thought, he stepped back into his Master's mindset and got to work with the aftercare of Beauty. It was a Master's duty to take care of his slave, as a reward, after they'd been broken and used.

He started a warm bath, adding in some relaxing, fragrant oils. He retrieved the platter of food from beside the chair and placed it on a table, close to the bathtub. An ice bucket with a bottle of the finest champagne, bottles of water and glasses, was the next to be added. 

When he was satisfied with everything, he went back to the bedroom and just stood beside the bed, and watched "his" Beauty; his soul had claimed ownership of her, whether they liked it or not.

He gently shook her awake, and when she opened those eyes, he scooped her up and took her wordlessly into the bathroom.

He let her down next to the bathtub and made sure she was able to stand. She kept her eyes downcast, now that she was awake, but he put his crooked finger under her chin to tilt her face to his. He wanted, no, needed! to see those eyes again. 

"It's just you and me now, baby...no Master, no slave, for the moment anyway. I've run us a bath, but do you need to pee first?" he asked, softly.

She shook her head, "No, thank you, s....no, thanks," she said, shyly with a slight grin at her automatic response.

He chuckled at her and kissed her nose.  
"Then let's hop in before it gets cold", he said, throwing one of his long legs over the edge, before scooping her up again and depositing her into the warm water. He then brought his other leg in and sunk down into the water behind her.

"God, that feels good!" he groaned and slipped his arm around her waist and drew her close. 

"So...by the look in your eyes earlier, you know who I am," he started, "but I'd like to know more about you, if that's OK?", kissing her on the shoulder.

He'd grabbed a washcloth and had poured a generous amount of gel and worked it into a lather, before gently washing Beauty, slowly, to give her time to think. 

Inch by inch, from the tips of her fingers and up her arms, her back, gently lifting her hair up and out of the way, eyes always searching for any damage he may have inflicted in their play. He made her turn around to face him, then started to go to work on her toes, feet and legs. He then gently pushed her legs opens to wash their combined juices and any lube away, making sure she was comfortable at all times, before moving up her body to her breasts, grinning like the Cheshire Cat when she started moaning.

"Oh god, that feels good...," she said as a moan, then taking a deep breath, "yes, I do know who you are Mr Sambora. I must say, it was a HUGE surprise! But I digress...my name is Ashleigh Weston, I'm a senior partner of a law firm in the city, and I'm currently single."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ashleigh! So answer me this...why this lifestyle, why this club? And why haven't I seen you here before?" he wanted answers, he needed to know every minute detail now.

"I enjoy the Dom/sub lifestyle, as it gives me a chance to relinquish all control to someone else. I deal with some very nasty, complex cases and sometimes I need to clear my head. This," indicating the room, the club, "gives me the chance to escape into nothingness, which in turn, allows me better focus for everyday life. I've been a member of the club for about 12 months, but I haven't been practising this all that time. So what about you? Surely this would be hard to do regularly, given your job?" Ashleigh asked, genuinely interested.

"Well...I've tried to keep my other lifestyle as private as possible. I'm pretty sure the other guys don't know anything, though Jon has ways and means to find things out, and if he's discovered anything, he hasn't said a word." 

He opens the wine while he's talking, and hands Ashleigh a glass, "My job affords me the pleasure of membership to this club, and I've got my own safe house. I don't indulge while we're out on tour, coz I don't want it all over the press. I'm pretty pedantic about privacy and safety, hence all the paperwork you would have had to complete."

He'd picked up one of Ashleigh's feet while he was talking, and had started to massage any tension out of her foot and leg, enjoying the feel of her soft flesh. 

After moving the table with the food as close to the side of the tub as possible, they ate the cheese, fruit and cold meat delicacies, sipped on wine and talked until the water started to turn cold.

"Come on, I think we both need to get out, it's getting cold," he states, as he stands up, water sluicing down his tall muscular body, Ashleigh's eyes widen at the magnificent sight and he chuckles to himself and holds his hand out for her. She takes his hand and he pulls her up and into his arms. They stand like that till chills race up Ashleigh's spine.

"Fuck, you're getting cold...come on, time to dry off, then off to bed for you!" he says and helps her out of the tub. He grabs a huge fluffy towel and dries her, before towelling himself down.

Kissing her on the forehead, he says, "Off to bed with you! I'll just clean up a bit, then I'll come to join you. And just in case you were wondering, I've got this room for the next couple of days, so we have all the time in the world, or for as long as you're comfortable for."

She climbs into the big soft bed and watches him bustle about tidying up and cleaning equipment. He left the food trays out in the main room, buzzed the front desk for them to collect it, closed the door to the main room and sat on the bed beside Ashleigh.

"Roll over, baby, I want to check that fine ass and rub some arnica onto your welts," he said, gathering the salves and massage oil from the side table.

"I don't feel sore, so I don't think you did any damage," she said, rolling over as instructed.

"Let me be the judge of that, OK? Besides it gives me a chance to touch you again," he said in a low, gravelly voice, "But, yeah, you're right, not much damage...I'll have to try harder next time." 

He'd said it in a joking way, but just the thought of having control of her again, for her to feel his lashes as punishment, started his blood boiling again.

He sat beside her lower legs, and reached for the oil, pouring a generous amount into his large palm and rubbed his hands together to warm it. Like in the bath, he started at her toes and feet, working his way slowly up her legs. He took his time, alternating hard and soft touches, working out where her sensitive spots were as he moved up past her knees. 

He moved to straddle her knees now that he was getting higher. Ashleigh had started to squirm slightly when his hands started to knead her thighs and ass, lifting her hips every so often. He had to resist the urge to just take her there and then, so he kept working his way up her back, but when he got to her waist and noticed that his splayed hands covered her from side to side, it gave her the illusion of fragility and he just lent over and kissed her between the shoulder blades. 

He lingered there just placing soft, wet kisses up her spine, his fingers still moving and touching, as she sighed into the delicious feelings he was creating.

When he got to her shoulder and neck, she turned her head and his heart flipped when he saw her green eyes again, so clear, so full of lust. Their lips met in a burning kiss as she turned over beneath him. Her arms snaked up around his neck and her fingers buried themselves in his dark hair and kept his lips locked with hers.

His cock had been nestling nicely between her ass cheeks, and now was seeking the refuge of the warmth and wetness of her pussy. He nudged her legs open with his knee and scooped one of her legs up with his arm to open her up for him, his other arm bracing his body beside her head, his big hand cradling her head closer to his.

He pulled away from this kiss to watch her face as he agonizingly teased and slowly entered her. He huffed out his breath as his cock burned with her heat.

He dipped his head to draw her nipple into his mouth, then letting it go with a pop, after rolling his tongue around it a few time first. Ashleigh arched her back, a silent offering of her breasts for more of his ministrations.

"Oh...ohh...oh fuck Richie...more, I need more...," she pleaded.

"More, what, baby? This?" as he pulled her nipple into his mouth again, teasing with his teeth and tongue, "Or this?", as he thrust his cock into her wetness, to the hilt, grinding his hips against hers, time and time again.

"All of you....baby, please...god, I need all of you, now please baby...," she begged, raking her nails up over his ass as he drilled into her, over and over again. The slave marking her Master, she vaguely thought, barely able to think coherently.

He adjusted his position and moved her legs up over his shoulders to give him more of an angle, now able to hit her G-spot with the head of his cock. He kept that position until he could feel the change in her, her muscles starting to tighten in readiness of the ultimate release. He'd watched her thrash her head back and forth on the pillow and pull and tease her own nipples, but he'd almost reached his limit, so he released her legs and moved to claim her mouth again.

"Cum with me, baby, please...now...," he said, gritting his teeth against the tidal wave, till she crashed over the edge a moment before him. She screamed his name and locked her legs around his waist to hold him to her, her juices scalding his cock, as he pumped his seed into her.

He collapsed almost on top of her, just catching himself in time before landing on her. Heaving great gulps of air into his lungs, he marvelled again at the force of his orgasm with her. He rolled to his back, drawing her on top of him and kissing her, holding her tight and murmuring reassuring words till she regained some semblance of control.

"Richie? You OK, baby?" she asked, looking at his handsome face. His eyes were closed because he knew that if he looked into her beautiful green eyes now, he'd be lost forever.

"Yeah, fuck yeah, I'm OK...more than OK!" he said with a chuckle and he popped one eye open, as she moved to sit up on his lap. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back down for a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Her fingers worked at his pectoral muscles and down his abs, as a cat would its bed. Grabbing and squeezing and plucking, as the kisses seemed to go on forever.

"No more, Beauty, we both need sleep. You've worked hard today, and you've pleased me immensely. You'll get another reward in the morning." 

He switched back into the Master's mindset, giving her one final, lingering, kiss and scooped her warm body close to his. 

She mewled in protest, but as he used her slave name, she didn't protest, even though her body craved more. 

Sleep claimed Ashleigh quite easily, but Richie lay awake for a while longer, contemplating the beautiful woman in his arms and how her alter ego performed today. She was a rare find, and he was trying to figure out how she would fit into his life, short or long term.

Richie made sure that Ashleigh's breathing had evened out, indicating that she'd fallen into a deep sleep, before carefully getting out of bed to wander around for a while. Sleep was not going to be his friend tonight, but that was OK, he knew how to cope with lack of sleep.

He turned his phone back on to check on his messages. Nothing too urgent, apart from a message from Jon.

"Hey Rich, man, I know you said you weren't available this weekend, but the guys are coming over for dinner tomorrow. Won't be the same without you, bro, so hope you can make it! Bring whoever it is you're seeing tonight. It's the only reason you'd be completely unavailable. 7 pm tomorrow night...don't forget!" Jon signed off his message with a chuckle.

Richie grinned at his friend's message. He stood at the door to the bathroom, looking back at the bed, and thought about the party.

Why not, he thought, why not go to Jon's with Beauty/Ashleigh. It was long overdue that he reveals a little of his Master to his brothers.

It was almost 2 am, not a good time to talk with Jon, but enough time to try to get some sleep, and then taking Beauty out shopping. 

He started formulating his plan as he crawled back in beside Ashleigh and scooped her up close to his body. Unconsciously, she snuggled in as close as she could and sighed. Richie kissed her shoulder, buried his nose in her hair and finally drifted off to sleep.

Richie's alarm woke him about 9 am, not anywhere near enough sleep for his liking, but he'd manage.

Ashleigh was still sleeping, sprawled out facing away from him, the sheet caught around her hips leaving an enticing expanse of back for his exploration.

He trailed his fingers down her spine in a ghost-like touch, paying attention to the base, swirling fingertips around the super soft skin, before starting again, each time moving the sheet lower and lower over her hips. 

He pushed the remainder of the sheet to the end of the bed with his feet, exposing her long legs and superb ass to his view. He lazily stroked his interested cock to full attention, as his eyes drank in the sight before him, his precum leaking over the head, in anticipation.

Her top leg was hitched up high, giving Richie access to her pussy. His long fingers gently searched out her clit and proceeded to tease it. 

She sighed in her sleep, and shifted slightly, seeking out more. Her pussy started to weep juices and Richie lightly dragged his fingers through them before inserting his long middle finger, into her heated depths. He slowly fucked her with one finger before introducing a second, then the third finger, all the while still teasing her clit mercilessly. It wasn't long before the gentle, early morning orgasm took over her body, and her greedy pussy grabbed his fingers, over and over. She woke in a daze, groaning her way through the spasms. 

She looked over her shoulder with sleepy, bemused eyes and smiled when she saw Richie. She rolled over as he withdrew his hand from its warm spot, and opened her legs in a silent invitation. Richie didn't need any further encouragement, and plunged his cock to the hilt, into her wet folds, in one stroke.

As his cock claimed her pussy, his mouth claimed her breasts. He drew each nipple into his mouth, teasing them into tight, little buds, till they ached, letting them go with a pull and a pop. He chose a trail from her breasts to her neck, and showered it with open-mouthed, wet kisses and tiny love bites, kissing the marks he left as he went. He assaulted her mouth with hot kisses, his tongue duelling with hers, slipping and sliding, exploring.

Breaking away from the kisses, and gasping for breath, Richie mutters in her ear, "Cum for me Ashleigh, baby. I wanna feel your hot, sweet juice all over my cock, baby girl. Fuck you feel so good!"

He braced himself up on his arms to watch her come undone beneath him, all the while continuing to plunge into her hot folds. He changed his angle slightly and ground his hips a little harder, hitting both her g-spot and clit all at once, sending her screaming over the edge of her orgasm.

"Oh fuck Richie....god, fuck me, baby, harder...ohh....yes, yes...," she screamed, her body arching up off the bed, cumming hard around his hot flesh, her juices almost scalding him.

Richie roared out his release, his hot cum filling her greedy pussy, as it milked him hard. He held up over her for as long as he could, before his arms started to quiver from the strain. He caught himself before he fell on Ashleigh, he rested his head on her shoulder as they both heaved with exertion.

"Good morning, Beauty!" Master Richie greeted his slave, searching her green eyes as he spoke, "Hope you're ready for the day ahead?"

"Of course, Master. May I ask what you have in mind?" Beauty asked, her body still twitching with the aftershocks of a mind-blowing morning fuck.

"After we get cleaned up, we have some shopping to do. We've been invited to a party tonight, so you'll need a dress, and if you behave yourself, there might be a few other little treats along the way." Master Richie was informing Beauty, as he got up out of the bed.

"You'll be going to the party as my slave, so I demand absolute behaviour from you at all times. When meeting my friends, you'll speak when spoken to, you'll kneel beside me unless instructed and obey all commands. Is this clear, Beauty?" He was standing beside the bed in all his naked glory, holding his hand out for Beauty to accept.

She took his hand, climbed out of the tangled sheets then knelt at his feet, bowed her head before answering "Yes Master."

His heart leapt in pride, and his chest puffed slightly.   
"On your feet, Darlin', you can walk to the shower. There's time enough for your submission. Wrists, Beauty!"

He took the small key from the bedside table and unlocked her collar and wrist cuffs, and set them all back down on the table. Seeing the way the collar had rubbed her delicate skin around her neck, he muttered to himself, "I'll have to fix that..."

She followed him to the bathroom, where he turned on the shower, setting it to a comfortable temperature. He handed her into the shower and gently pushed her under the water, watching how she closed her eyes in pleasure as the warm water sluiced over her head and down to the rest of her body. Waterfalls cascading from her breasts. Rivulets coursing over her ribs and into her small muff patch.

Tearing his eyes away, he reached for the shampoo and poured some into his hand.

"Turn around, Beauty, I'll wash you."

Richie moved in close behind her and washed Beauty's hair, massaging her scalp which caused her to moan at the sheer bliss.

When the conditioner was rinsed from her hair, Richie then grabbed a washcloth and bottle of body wash and proceeded to gently wash every inch of Beauty's exquisite body.

When he was satisfied with her cleanliness, he opened the door for her exit and said, "While I'm washing, dry off and you'll find a bottle of lotion, that matches the scent I gave you. I'm going to watch you, while you apply it, to make sure you get every spot."

"Yes Master", Beauty replied with a small smile.

She dried off thoroughly, and put her wet hair up in a towel, and twisted it up and out of the way. She located the lotion and sampled the scent before looking around the room. She chose to use the tub to put her foot on and stared at her feet, applying lotion ever so slowly, making a show of it for her Master. 

Working her way up one leg to her thigh, she then started on the other, following the same slow, sensual pathway to her thigh.

Richie was watching her intently, as she then worked on her arms, one at a time, then moving across her chest and down over her breasts, taking her time rubbing the fragrant lotion. As she pulled and teased her nipples, his hands moved down to his cock and balls. One stroking slowly, the other cupping and rolling his balls. 

Beauty poured some more lotion onto her hands and turned around to face away from the shower, and applied the cream to as much of her back as she could reach, before moving down to her ass cheeks. Caressing each cheek, lifting and separating, giving her Master the full show.

Richie could see that Beauty was performing for him and that he should put a stop to it, but he was close to cumming for the second time this morning, and he just didn't have the willpower to reign in his desire just yet. Besides, he wanted to be able to show her off to her best advantage tonight, so he would need all his concentration.

Beauty had turned around again and without acknowledging Richie's aroused state, she started to apply lotion from underneath her breasts, down over her soft belly, moving deliberately down toward her pussy, rubbing the cream over her outer lips, which were still slightly puffy from this morning's activities.

Richie had braced himself against the wall behind him, furiously tugging at his cock, precum mixing with the spray from the shower. He felt his orgasm build from deep within his gut and curling down his spine, before exploding from his rock hard cock, spurting great streams of cum over the shower screen, his groans echoing within the confines of the small cubicle.

"Fuck, Beauty, as much as I enjoyed that show, we have a schedule to keep. Go wait for me in the other room," Master instructed, more to hide the fact that his legs were slightly weak than in anger. He regained his composure as he turned the shower off and quickly dried.

He returned to the other room to find Beauty kneeling beside the side table that held her slave collar and bracelets, and on hearing him enter the room, she offered her wrists back up to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Richie fixed the wrist cuffs to Beauty's arms first, then she held her hair up and away from her neck for the collar to go back on. Richie had to swallow a groan of desire, seeing her neck arched gracefully, her raised arms lifting her breasts, nipples tight and begging for attention. 

He was thankful that he had depleted himself in the shower not moments ago, otherwise, he'd be demanding Beauty open her pretty pink lips for him and he wouldn't have cared if they were on her face or between her legs.

He told her to stay in a neutral position while he got himself dressed. Richie then rang Mistress Honey, to ask if she had an outfit Beauty could wear to go shopping this morning.

"I have the perfect thing, darling, I shall be there momentarily," she said and immediately hung up.

After Richie had hung up the phone, he busied himself by packing his equipment back into his go bag, until he heard a knock on the door.

Without waiting for an answer, Mistress Honey let herself into the main room, before making her way through to the bedroom.

"Good morning darling, how was your evening? I trust you had an enjoyable experience?" Mistress Honey asked as she bussed both his cheeks with an air kiss.

"It was quite the night, Mistress, thank you," Richie answered formally, "It exceeded expectations and that is thanks to you and your staff."

"Good, good, I'm pleased to hear that. Now I've bought a blouse for your girl to wear, that will go with the skirt and shoes in her locker....," Honey said before being interrupted.

"But the skirt will be dirty and crumpled!" Beauty said, before realizing what she had done. Both Mistress and Master turned to look at her. Beauty bit her lip and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"King, did I just hear what I thought I did?" Mistress Honey asked Beauty's Master.

"Did your slave question a decision made by her Mistress?"

Master Richie frowned at Beauty and lightly sighed before answering, "Yes, Mistress, I'm sorry for my slave's disobedience. Please mete out your punishment, as you wish, there will be no argument. From either of us."

"Very well then. King, tie your slave to the bedposts - arms and legs spread," Mistress Honey instructed Richie as she went to the other room to select her items.

"I'm sorry Master," Beauty pleaded as she was hauled up off her knees.

"Silence now, Beauty, you will take your punishment from Mistress Honey, without complaint, just as I will," he said gruffly, as he attached her arms to each side of the bed. He then spread her legs and tied them in a similar fashion.

"Yes Master, I'm sorry Master!" she pleaded.

"You will learn to hold your tongue in future, Beauty, in the presence of your Master and Mistress," he scolded, "This will delay my plans a bit, but it will still work."

Once he'd made sure Beauty was securely fastened, he stood beside her, arms folded, waiting for Honey's return.

Mistress Honey came back to the bedroom with a few items in her hands and walked straight over to the others.

She placed the items on the bed then went to check the bindings on the slave. Nodding with satisfaction, she then turned to Richie.

"I'm disappointed, King. I would have thought silence would have been one of your first lessons taught. Your punishment, King, will be blindfolded and hands tied, whilst I tutor your slave in the discipline of silence."

"Yes Mistress, I accept your punishment without complaint," he said respectfully, bowing his head to her so that she could affix the blindfold. She then tied his hands to one of the opposing bedposts.

He'd managed a glimpse of what Honey had brought back with her, and he wasn't sure Beauty would be able to do it in silence. Richie knew that Honey was not a cruel Mistress but Beauty broke one of the rules, so she needed to be reprimanded.

"King, you will count the lashes," Honey said over Beauty's whimpers. He took a deep breath to centre himself and drop into an almost trance-like state, to keep his emotions under control.

"Beauty, you will not utter a sound, do you understand me?" Mistress Honey stated, "We will start with 20 lashes. For every cry, you utter you will earn 5 more lashes! You will learn that slaves do not back chat their Master or Mistress, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mistress Honey," Beauty answered in a small voice.

Honey started to methodically whip Beauty, slowly and surely. Richie counted each one. Beauty was mainly quiet, though Honey must have hit a sensitive spot, as the lash count headed upward of 40. 

As Beauty's cries became weaker, Richie became more agitated and had to grit his teeth to count Honey's lashes.

Went the count reached 50 and Richie could no longer hear the lash or Beauty, Richie growled "ENOUGH, Honey, enough already! I can't hear her, damn it, untie me now! Please, Mistress....please!"

"Calm yourself, King! She's passed out, but she's fine Richie darling," Honey calmly told her former student, as she untied his hands from the post.

"You've both done exceedingly well. I wasn't expecting her to last as long as she did." 

Honey watched Richie race to Beauty's restraints, and untie her as quickly as humanly possible, being careful not to cause any more damage.

"God, Honey, what did you use on her?" Richie asked earnestly, seeing pink and red everywhere.

"Only the knotted flogger, King, relax, it looks worse than it is," Honey placated Richie.

Richie laid Beauty down on the bed, just as she was coming to. Relief washed over him, and he huffed out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He glanced over and Honey and mouthed to her "I'm sorry Honey". 

She gave him a small wistful smile, kissed him on the cheek and said "You've bonded quickly, King. Hold tight to this one, darling, she suits you well. Take care and don't forget to call me sometime."

As Honey walked out of the rooms to leave the other two alone, Richie held Ashleigh gently on her side as she lay on the bed, until he could assess her properly.

"Beauty? Ashleigh, darlin', come on baby, wake up properly...," Richie coaxed her, seeing her eyelids flutter, then those stunning green eyes staring up at him. He leant down and gently kissed her lips and said, "Hey there, pretty baby..."

"Hey there..." She said quietly, trying to organize her thoughts, "Master, did I do well, did I please you and Mistress Honey?" 

"Yes! Yes, I'm so proud of you, baby, and Honey is too. Enough of that now, how do you feel? Are you in any pain anywhere?" Anxious chocolate eyes searched her face as he spoke, his fingers gently caressing her face and neck.

He watched as she started to move and take a mental inventory of any pain. He could see the crisscrossing of red welts over her pale skin, both front and back, her sides being the least affected. He looked at her wrists where the cuffs had bitten into flesh and made a move to get up from the bed to retrieve the key.

"Don't leave me Master...please?" Beauty asked in a small voice, "I need you...."

"What do you need, baby girl, do you hurt somewhere?" concern tinged his voice.

"Kiss me.....please, Master? I need you....want you...," she said breathlessly, grabbing his shirt front and pulling him down to her mouth.

The need in her voice had his gut clenching in desire and his heart thumping. He took her lips hesitantly at first, sliding his lips gently over hers, concerned for her well being, but as she shifted closer to be underneath him more, he pulled back a bit to look at her eyes, before plunging in for a deeper, hotter kiss.

Her fingers searched out his nipples, then the buttons on his shirt. She mewled when she couldn't make her fingers work quick enough to get them undone. Richie broke away from her briefly, to pull his shirt off over his head and she immediately sought out his chest and nipples with her mouth. 

She nipped and tasted pieces of tantalizing skin, licking and kissing the small pain of the bites away as she worked her way up to his neck and jaw, pushing him over onto his back to take a small amount of control. 

Richie growled low in his throat when Ashleigh rakes her nails down his body, coming to rest at the tie of his pants. She climbed over him to straddle his legs and pulled the tie undone tortuously slowly. His erection had already started to test the confines of his waistband and proudly bounced free as she loosened the tie. He lifted his ass up off the bed long enough for Ashleigh to pull them down his hips to his thighs.

Ashleigh licked her lips as she took one delicate finger and swirled it around the head of his cock, smoothing precum over the purple, swollen tip.

"What are you waiting for, darlin'?" Richie ground out through clenched teeth.

"Permission...Master," she said, looking at him with hooded, apple green, eyes. 

"Ahh fuck, baby, just climb on board already....ride me, sweetheart....use me however you need to, Ashleigh...," he said, clenching his fists into the bedsheets to stop himself from grabbing her and hurting her any more than she might already be.

She lent down to kiss him, her tongue duelling with his, as she moved up his body to slide down his engorged flesh, scorching him with her wet heat.

"Ohh fuck...Richie, baby...feels so good...," she cried out, arching her back as she seated herself fully onto him. His hands went to her hips to steady her as she rode him hard. 

Richie let Ashleigh call the shots but he could feel that she was holding on to her control.

"Baby, you feel so fucking good, but I want you to cum....with me this time....please, baby girl...," he groaned, watching her pull at her own nipples in pure lust.

"Mmmmm, go-gonna, gonna cum....now...ohh ooh fuck...," she screamed as her juices flowed from her body in gushes, her muscles milking Richie's cock, his cum shooting high into Ashleigh's pussy. He arched his back as he came, his head forced back into the bed, the corded muscles of his neck clearly visible, teeth clenched into a grimace and a rumbling groan coming from deep, deep down in his throat.

Ashleigh collapsed onto Richie's chest and his arms came up and around to hold her gently, while they both rode out the final moments of their combined release.

Richie stroked Ashleigh's hair, murmuring soft, soothing words of nothingness, her body still twitching as she came back down from her high.

"Ashleigh, baby, are you OK?" he asked softly, just in case she'd fallen asleep.

"Mmmmm, more than OK...," enjoying the feel of the rumble of his voice through his chest, under her cheek.

He tilted her chin up slightly to look at her face. There were no signs of pain or discomfort, just sleepy eyes and a satisfied grin. She sat up, Richie still buried deep within her, to show him that she was being honest with him.

He looked over her body, her welts, frowning slightly. He gently touched one or two, testing for reaction, but all he got was clear eyes and clenching of internal muscles.

"Don't be starting something, you can't finish, sweetheart...," he said ruefully, "We have dinner plans remember? We still need to go shopping for an outfit yet." He chuckled when he tapped her ass to hop off and she pouted like a little girl.

"Mmmm, okay, I guess...I'll go get the shower ready, shall I?" as she gave him one last squeeze before hopping off his softening cock.

He watched her walk toward the bathroom, without a hint of discomfort.

"Fuck me...," he muttered as he rolled off the bed and followed her into the bathroom, hearing the shower running.


	11. Chapter 11

After a shower where Richie washed Ashleigh again mainly to check on her welts, to see if there was any broken skin, and then applying salves to some and lotion to the rest of her body, thoroughly enjoying the feel of her skin under his hands.

Richie dressed in the pants and shirt he'd had on earlier that morning, with a pair of loafers encasing his feet. He looked the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. He checked his bag and gathered up the last of his belongings whilst waiting for Ashleigh to dress.

Ashleigh put on the black, suede skirt that she'd worn to work the day before. Was it really less than 24 hours? They both agreed that it seemed both longer and shorter all at the same time. She then slipped on the blouse that Mistress Honey had provided for her. 

A loose, peasant-style blouse, with long sleeves that sat off the shoulders, and all finished with a belt tied low on her hips. The blouse set off the collar at her throat, which just looked like a normal piece of jewellery when viewed alone, but also hid the wrist cuffs and her damaged wrists, and also the welts over her body. Her hair had dried naturally into loose waves, falling to midway down her back. 

Retrieving the rest of Ashleigh's belongings on their way out, Richie notes to himself to send a little something special Honey's way as a thank you for the introduction and the weekend experience. He hoped with every fibre of his being that Ashleigh/Beauty will be long term fixture in his life.

"So....hungry?" Richie asked as they climb into his car.

Just as Ashleigh was about to answer, her stomach growled loudly.

"I guess that's a yes then," Richie laughed, as his passenger tried to disappear into the seat in embarrassment.

The stopped at a small restaurant and had a light meal before heading off to do their errands.

They felt comfortable in the presence of each other and held hands as they walked down the street to the fashion house that is owned by a friend of Richie's.

Richie picked out a few items for Ashleigh to try on and waved off all choices till the last. It was a black opaque dress, mid-thigh length, with wide straps that crisscrossed low underneath the breasts and the back dropped almost to the crack of her ass. He also picked out a pair of chocolate brown, heeled boots.

Their next stop was the specialty jewellers that had made Beauty's collar and cuffs. Richie had a specific item he wanted to buy, a pair of diamond encrusted, heart-shaped, nipple clamps that would match the collar and would shine through the fabric of the dress. 

The designer was enamoured of Beauty and the way his designs looked on such a stunning slave, so much so that he suggested a decorative chain, ending in a heart-shaped drop, that would attach to the collar and hang down Beauty's back. It was also functionally sound, should the Master require to lead his slave anywhere.

"These are perfect, Johann, thank you! You've always made the most beautiful jewellery; any slave would be honoured to wear your pieces," Richie embellished, mindful that a compliment here and there would guarantee him the most exquisite pieces before anyone else.

You're most welcome, Master Swing, it was an absolute pleasure to provide your girl with her adornments," he simpered to the man, clearly taking the sub role.

Back in the car after a short walk, Richie turns to Ashleigh and asks, "Do you have everything you need before we head home? I thought we'd go back to my place, coz it's closer to Jon's, but I'd love to take you to my other place one day. It's my alter ego house if you will, where the Master can really take control..."

"Umm, yeah, I think I have everything...my make up kit is in my briefcase, so I'm set with that. Do you have some shampoo, that's not too male...don't get me wrong, I love how you smell, baby, but I'd like to be a little bit girly."

"Haha! Yes, I can manage a bit of girly shampoo and all the other stuff for you, darlin'," he grinned over at Ashleigh, as he started the car and indicated to move into the line of traffic.

"As for seeing your other place...bring it on! I'm so surprised how well this past 24 plus hour has gone, how compatible we are, that I hope it lasts for a while yet. Please tell me, though, if I'm stepping out of line, OK?" she faltered toward the end, unsure if she'd overestimated his feelings.

Richie picked up her hand that was resting on her leg, and kissed it, then placed it on his thigh, and said, "Exactly what I was hoping to hear, Beauty!" deliberately using her slave name.

"So tell me, Richie, why the pseudonym King? Or Swing? I've heard you called by both of those names, so what gives?" she asks, genuinely curious.

"Well, I guess that shows how much of a true fan you are, darlin'," he said ruefully, "Within the band, I'm known as the King of Swing...Jonny's Captain Kidd...it was Honey's idea when I applied to The Red Room, and it's kinda stuck within that lifestyle now, too."

"Oh my God, how embarrassing, I should have known...," she slapped her palm against her forehead, then justified with, "Of course I'm a fan, but I will admit that, while I love your music, my studies and career got in the way too much to really obsess the way some people do."

"You don't know how much that makes me happy, to hear that I've some secrets for you to discover," he said genuinely pleased, "Here we are."

He pulled into a gated driveway and hit a button to open the gate. The most amazing house was revealed at the end of a long drive, as the gates swung open before them.

"It's stunning, Richie!" she said, wonder clearly heard in her voice.

"Come on, darlin', I'll give you a quick tour...it's getting late, we need to get moving," he said as he opened his door to hop out. He walked around the car and opened Ashleigh's door to help her out. He grabbed the bags and parcels from the back seat and led her up to the front door.

He punched in the code to unlock the door and turn off the security, then used his ass to bump the door open, so he could watch Ashleigh's face.

He placed all the bags down, and took her hand, closing the front door, "Come on, I'll show you around down here, then upstairs."

He leads her proudly through his home, room by room, beautifully appointed but comfortable pieces; a home in the truest sense of the word, not just a showcase house.

Returning back to the foyer, he grabs the bags and says, "Best is up here...come on," and almost childlike, he bounds up the stairs.

Upstairs the hallway breaks off two ways, "The guest rooms, all with en-suites....room enough for all the guys, if need be," he casually mentioned, indicating down to the right, before walking off to the left.

He stopped at the doorway of the master bedroom, turned to face Ashleigh and dropped the bags at his feet. He drew her close and tilted her chin up with his crooked fingers, searching her face. For what, he wasn't sure, but when he saw her pretty mouth curve into a soft smile and her eyes dance with merriment, he touched his lips to hers gently.

"Now for my favourite room of the whole house...," he said, winking before reaching back with his closest hand, to push the door open. Still holding her close, he walked back into the room, and just stood in the open space, to afford Ashleigh the best view.

Surrounding the room were huge windows looking out over the gardens, patio, pool and pool house. On the opposite wall was a huge king-size four-poster bed, made from the most exquisitely polished wood. Matching side tables were cluttered with books, reading glasses, note pads, pens and guitar picks. The guitars, one electric, one acoustic, were within easy reach of the bed. 

The comforter, soft furnishings and all artworks were in jewelled tones of burgundy, red and gold with accent colours of black and peacock blue. These were all beautifully set off by the rich cream walls that seemed to shimmer with colour.

"Richie....oh my...this is beautiful, baby...," she said softly, almost reverently, as she broke away from him to explore. He retrieved the bags from the hallway and placed them on the bed, then started to unpack.

He watched Ashleigh as she moved about the room, checking things out, reading the spines on his books, absently picking up a shirt he'd left on a chair and holding it to her nose.

He chuckled and brought her out of her dream-like state.  
"That one might be on the nose....wore that on a run the other day...sorry, wasn't expecting to have a visitor, otherwise I would have tidied up a bit. I'm glad you like the place, darlin', hope you feel at home while you're here."

"Oh my God, I've done it again, haven't I??? What have you done to my brain, Mr Sambora? I'm a top criminal lawyer, but I feel like I'm a giddy school girl out on her first date!! Gah!!" she exclaimed as she threw herself down on the bed, arms akimbo, his shirt flung over her head in embarrassment.

He was standing the side of the bed closest to her head, so he pulled the offensive shirt off her face and threw it over his shoulder. "Hmmm some first date, hey babe? As for your brains, darlin', I guess you might say we fucked them out," and claimed her mouth in a hot kiss.

He slipped his hand inside Ashleigh's shirt to cup her breast as they kissed. Her nipple peaked to a hard nub instantly as he squeezed and kneaded the soft flesh.

She kicked off her shoes and hooked an arm around his neck the best she could considering she was upside down. She twisted around on the bed to get better access to the mouth and hands that were causing her pussy to weep and her heart to thump hard.

"Come on, we'll finish this in the shower," Richie said reluctantly breaking away. 

He stood somewhat awkwardly due to the growing erection confined by his pants and helped Ashleigh to her feet. He slowly pulled the tie undone on her shirt, then lifted the shirt up over her head, grazing his calloused fingers up her sides as he went, causing goosebumps to chase after his fingers, revealing her breasts to his view. As he dipped his head again to capture her again in a kiss, he absently balled up the blouse and tossed it in the general direction of his shirt, that he'd just thrown away.

Ashleigh managed to get her fingers to work on his buttons this time and pushed his shirt off his shoulders to puddle at his feet. His pants joined his shirt on the floor and were kicked away. It was the first time seeing his naked body without the dark mood lighting of the club. She spent her time exploring the bite marks she'd given him that morning, running fingers over muscled chest and arms, corded tendons in his forearms. She inspected his tattoos and traced her fingers over them, her turn to cause goosebumps.

In the meantime, Richie had found the zipper tag on her skirt and pulled it down. He then slipped his big hands down into the waistband and gripped the globes of her ass, pushing the skirt down as he went. He lifted her ass high enough to cause her to wrap her long legs around his waist, making sure she was hanging on, he made his way to the spacious bathroom.

Hidden around the corner from the all that the bed was on, was the huge walk-through robe which led into the most stunning bathroom Ashleigh had ever seen.

With huge sandstone tiles and similar wall colour, the light streaming in from the bank of windows gave the room a warm glow. Under the wall of windows in one corner sat a spa bath big enough for two. 

At the other end of the wall of glass, was a shower that would have been the size of Ashleigh's whole bathroom at her place. It was fitted with a state of the art shower system, that Richie just had to hit a button on a keypad at the doorway, and the shower started automatically, all the temperatures and flow rates preset.

The dual basins and the mirrored wall above were on the opposite wall to the windows and tucked away behind that wall was the toilet.

"Umm...Richie? Do you like showing off to the world huh?", she muttered against his mouth, still kissing him, but curious about the lack of privacy.

"Mmm...mmm...wait a minute," he walked them back over to the control panel and hit another button, turning the windows opaque, filtering the light but blocking the view from the outside.

"Oh much better...now where were we?" she said, tightening her arms around his neck and sunk her fingers into his hair.

"Mmmm about right here," Richie said, as he stepped into the shower with Ashleigh still hanging around his body, his hands still gripping her ass. He finds the closest wall and braces Ashleigh up against it, spreads her cheeks and plunges deep within her scorching heat.

Their lovemaking is frenzied and noisy, revelling in the absolute privacy of Richie's home.

A short while later, after their mutual mind-blowing orgasm and all the hot water was gone, they hauled their waterlogged bodies out and started to get ready for the dinner at Jon's.

Richie wrapped Ashleigh in a big, fluffy towel and said, "Go wait in the bedroom, Beauty, and I'll help you get you ready."

"Yes Master," she answered, recognize that he had used her slave name, and walked off to do his bidding.

Momentarily, Richie came in with his towel wrapped around his waist. He saw Ashleigh's eyes widen, then look to the floor, when she saw him, but she had herself under control enough, not to say or do anything further. 

The sense of pride and ownership and lust curled dangerously low in his gut. He wanted her again! He pulled deep lungfuls of air in, to counteract his body's reaction to the exquisite creature kneeling in front of him.

Reaching for the scented lotion, he orders her to stand. Pouring a reasonable amount into his palm, he proceeds to apply the cream to Beauty's body, starting at her shoulders and neck, and working his way down to her toes, paying close attention to any welts that may still be raised, satisfied that it was just colouring now.

While her hair is still fastened in a clip, he briefly removes the collar to attach the lead with the heart drop, before closing the clasp again. Still standing behind her, Richie runs his hands slowly down her arms to the cuffs, and draws them together behind her back and affixing them with the same lead.

She tested the strength of the bindings but found that he had secured her well.

Standing close behind her, his warm breath ghosting over her neck, shifting the tendrils of hair, as he says, darkly in her ear, "Do you realise how fucking good you look like at the moment? How unbelievably hot? Your breasts, high and firm," his hands moved around her body to cup her breasts as he spoke, "your tight nipples, begging to be played with," he pinched, pulled and teased them unmercifully.

"Is this turning you on, Beauty? Is that your greedy pussy I can smell? Is your pussy weeping, wanting more? Are you a whore, Beauty? Are you a whore for me, your Master?" his fingers working their way through soft, wet folds.

"Y-yes Master, I'm so wet for you...mmmm...my empty, greedy cunt is wet just for you, Master," she could barely get the words out around the blood rushing through her veins.

"We can't have the boys catching your scent, Beauty, so I'm going to have to find something to put in your wet hole," he stated, taking his fingers and body warmth away from Beauty, leaving her feeling bereft, and opened one of the bags on the bed.

He pulled out a small box and shook the lid off. A faint, metallic, pinging noise could be heard, as he tipped the box sideways. Out fell two metallic ben wa balls, slightly smaller than the size of a ping pong ball, into his large hand. He walked back to Beauty and barked, "Spread your legs!"

She did what she was told and her Master ran the cold steel balls through her juices before firmly pushing one, then the other into her sodden pussy. Her wide eyes flicked to his in surprise, the heaviness of the balls rubbing on her already inflamed internal walls, was threatening to cause another orgasm. She moaned softly, desire coursing through her body.

"Don't you dare cum, Beauty, until I say so, remember my instructions!" he admonished his slave, in a low voice.

"Yes, sir," she ground out, teeth clenched. She was panting hard now.

Master Richie then reached for the jeweller's bag and produced the nipple clamps. Self-sizing rings that sat around the nipple gently, soft enough not to cause long term damage but hard enough to be reminded that they were there, especially when teamed with the chain that joined them both together. There was a matching jewelled heart that acted as a decoration that would sit at the v of Beauty's dress, a weight to pull on every movement, no matter how small, and a joiner, from which more chain hung. He then took out another clip, again with matching diamond hearts dangling from the ends, and hooked it up to the spare chain. 

"Sit on the edge of the bed, Beauty," her Master commanded. When she had settled, he knelt between her legs and took his fill of the most erotic sight before him before sliding the clip over her clit, so that now her nipples and clit were all attached by the one chain and therefore, affected by each other.

"Good girl, how does that feel?" Richie asked, brusquely, all business now, "Stand up, and walk around the room."

She gingerly stood, trying not to disturb any of the clamps, also mindful of the movement within her body. She kept walking till she was no longer self-conscious of any movement or noises.

"Comfortable, Beauty?" Richie asked his slave.

"Not really, sir, but I will do as you bid your slave to do," she replied, thickly.

"Right! I'm going to release your arms so you can finish your preparations, then I'll help you with your dress."

"Panties, Master?"

"No! I want you available at all times. I want my jewels to be visible on you at all times. I want to be able to touch you, whenever I feel like it. I want to be able to fuck you, wherever and whenever I want," the Master said, standing behind her again, releasing her arms, his voice dropping lower, hotter, with each statement.

"But...but what about your friends?" Beauty was anxious about what others would think. She'd only ever lived this lifestyle, in private, one on one.

"You're mine, they won't question, won't criticize, I will take care of you. You do not need to question your Master."

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Master, I will not doubt you again," she said meekly, still fighting the anxiety.

"Go...go finish doing what you need to do. We'll have to leave soon," he tapped her on the ass as he spoke, to head her off to the vanity to fix her hair and makeup.

Richie got himself dressed in a pair of fitted black jeans, deep rust coloured shirt, half-buttoned and left hanging loosely over his hips, black jacket and heavy boots completing the look. He slipped soft cat-o-nine tails into a deep jacket pocket and a finger vibe into the inside pocket.

He turned around when he heard Beauty come out of the bathroom.

She had left her hair loosely falling in waves down her back, her make up was done with smoky dark eyes and dark, shimmery burnt orange lipstick. Unconsciously they had matched themselves perfectly.

She stood there, nude, apart from the silver and diamond adornments, looking every part of Beauty personified. 

"Fuck, Beauty, the things I want to do to you right now.....argh, but we don't time, damn it!"

"Thank you, Master, I do hope I have pleased you."

"More than you know...now come here, so I can help you with the dress," he said a little bit harshly, willing his body to behave itself.

He helped her into the opaque, shimmering dress, making sure everything sat where it was supposed to, that all clamps were still firmly in place.

As she bent forward to pull the heeled boots on, the weights on the clamps, pulled, causing her to moan softly, her internal muscles reacting to the stimulus, gripped the balls tightly, setting off a chain reaction of sexual arousal.

A wicked grin spread over Richie's face as he watched his Beauty battle her own body.

"Let's go, Beauty," holding out his hand for hers, before setting off down to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

Not too far down the road, Richie pulled into Jon's drive and parked his car in his usual spot.

He hops out of the driver's side and walks around to help Beauty exit the car.

Richie knows his way around Jon's place like it was his own, so lets himself and Ashleigh, through to the large back patio area, where all the noise was coming from.

They were greeted with hugs, friendly jeers for being late and the enticing aroma of food being cooked.

Richie did all the introductions between Ashleigh, his friends and their partners and the few other acquaintances that had been invited, before asking, "Where's Jonny?"

"Right here, man, you're late!" Jon said, popping up behind the new arrivals, and enveloping his brother in a bear hug.

“Hey, Jonny, how are you, brother? Sorry, we’re late, but this beauty has me all tied up,” chuckling at his own joke and winking at Ashleigh, before completing the introductions.

“Jon, this is beautiful creature is Ashleigh Weston. A mutual friend introduced us about a week ago, but have only just managed to meet up this weekend for the first time,” Richie skirted around the details.

“Welcome to my home, Ashleigh, a friend of Richie’s is always welcome here. Make yourselves at home. Rich knows where everything is, he’s been here that many times; it’s his second home almost,” Jon says.

“Thank you, it’s a pleasure to meet you! You have a magnificent home!” replied Ashleigh, slightly star stuck by all the famous faces surrounding her, but keeping her composure as her Master would want.

“Where’s Dot?” Richie asked his friend. The buzz of conversations and music floating around them as they speak.

“She’s visiting family for a couple of weeks, so I thought I’d just have a dinner with you and the guys, but it kind of got a bit larger than what I was expecting,” he said with a chuckle.

“Go show Ashleigh around and grab a drink,” Jon says, ushering them both off before making the rounds of his guests. He watches them move toward the house, Richie pointing out various things along the way. They move into the light of the kitchen, and Jon sees Ashleigh’s back, a scowl crosses his face till one of his guests grabs his attention. Before turning around he makes sure he is smiling, even if it doesn’t reach his eyes.

As the night progresses and Jon’s guests get drunker and more raucous, he is becoming more and more thunderous, and it's not long before David notices his friends’ mood.

“Jon! What's up? Why are you in such a downward spiral at your own dinner party, man?” he asks, slightly drunk but not enough to not notice Jon’s face.

Sighing deeply and considering his words before speaking, he says quietly, “Have you noticed Richie’s date’s back? What’s her name, Ashleigh? It’s covered in welts and marks! Something’s not right. I’ve just got a gut feeling, you know?”

“Well I must say, I hadn’t noticed her back coz her front is so damn good to look at! I’m sure she’s nude under that dress, apart from those chains. And I think I keep seeing sparkles, but I’m not really sure... The girls are all sending daggers her way, that much I know!” David says, almost gleefully.

“I’m gonna call a quick band meeting, my office, 10 minutes, just the four of us. Sort this shit out. If Rich is abusing a girl, he’s out…deal breaker!” Jon almost snarls at his friend.

“Fuck! Right! I’ll clue Teek in, shall I?” sobriety kicking in, somewhat.

“Subtle is the keyword here, Dave. I don’t want to ruin the night for everyone else.”

“OK, boss," he says, getting up to saunter over to Tico. His Joker facade is in place, but his eyes are now watchful.

True to his word, around 10 minutes later Jon apologizes to his guests but calls his bandmates to his office. Jon hooks his arm around Richie’s neck as they wander off, to the onlookers, nothing was out of the ordinary. David and Tico bring up the rear, closing the door to the office. 

David sits on the sofa near Jon’s desk as Tico props up the wall near the door. As Jon got closer to the chairs near his desk, he forcefully pushes Richie down into the closest one and stalks back and forth in front of his bandmate.

“What’s going on?” Richie asks, genuinely confused at Jon’s behaviour.

Jon stops in his tracks and turns angrily to his friend, before exploding, “Did you do that?" pointing in the general direction of the outside area. "Did you hit that girl? She has marks all over her back, man, and I’m sure I’ve seen some on her legs and chest too!”

“If you’ve laid a hand on a woman, Richie, that’s it, you’re gone, man! Unacceptable!” Jon spits out, anger starting to build.

“Wait a fucking minute! Is this a band meeting or a fucking intervention? Or, better yet, how about you ask me first, instead of just laying into me, huh?” Richie counters, his outrage showing in the volume of his voice.

“Then tell us, Rich,” says Tico, in a deep, calming voice.

“Ask Ashleigh yourself, if you think I’ve hurt her…she’ll tell you the truth!” Richie spat out, furious that his friends would think so little of him.

“Tico, go get Ashleigh please," Jon said in a slightly defeated voice, almost afraid of what truths may come out. He continues to pace in front of the chair Richie is sitting in, as Tico goes in search of her.

As the moments tick by and the tension in the room starts to escalate, David breaks the silence and asks Richie, “Rich...Is she naked under that dress, man?”

“Shut up Dave!” they both say in unison. He throws his hands up in mock surrender and sinks back into the sofa cushions.

The door opens and Tico leads Ashleigh into the room, chatting as though there was nothing out of the usual.

“Ashleigh," Jon starts to say, but Richie stands swiftly and imperiously, holding his hand up to silence his frontman.

“Beauty! Come!” he holds his other hand out for his slave.

Ashleigh immediately hands her wine glass to a startled Tico and hurries to do her masters’ bidding, kneeling at his feet, hands resting on her knees, eyes downcast.

Richie took in the confused looks passing over his friends’ faces, before crouching down behind her and taking her hands one by one and binding them with the chain hanging down her back, causing her breasts to jut forward, nipples and their decorations, clearly visible now through the sheer fabric of her dress.

“Beauty, Jon wants to know about the marks on your back. Explain the situation to these fuckwits, I call friends!’ the Master commands his slave, standing upright again.

“I received 50 lashes this morning, sir," she says simply.

“What the fuck?!" Jon choked out.

Tico straightened up and took a menacing step forward before being stared down by Richie, completely ignoring Jon for the moment.

David sat up on the couch a bit straighter but didn’t say anything, his eyes alone showing his surprise.

“Ignore them! Continue to explain the whole situation, leave no detail out, or prepare to accept punishment. Do you understand?” Richie asked. The Master looped his finger through the diamond-shaped weight between Beauty’s breast and gave a tug, causing her to closer her eyes and bite her bottom lip, lust coiling through her body. He felt the silent outrage rolling off from his bandmates.

“Yes, sir. I spoke without permission this morning, earning myself, and my Master, punishment. My punishment was 20 lashes, with extra lashes each time I made a noise. I failed my Master by crying out. My Master’s punishment was being blindfolded and bound to the bedpost, and had to count out my punishment lashes," Beauty explained.

“Who whipped you, Beauty?” Richie prompted.

“Mistress Honey, Master.”

“And who is Mistress Honey?”

“She is the owner of The Red Room.”

“Tell them how Mistress Honey is involved," Richie said, as he threaded his fingers through Beauty’s hair and brought her head up.

“I asked Mistress Honey to help me find a dominant Master, for the lifestyle that I enjoy. She helped me place an advertisement in the papers, and she vetted the applicants for me, as she has used me as a slave before and knew what type of Master would suit me. She chose my Master as being the most suitable. We made an arrangement and finally met for the first time on Friday evening."

“Have I punished you this weekend?” he asked.

“Yes, Master.”

“Were you hurt?" Richie coaxed.

“Oh it hurt, Master, it hurt so good," she trailed off as the memories flooded back, as quickly as her pussy flooded with juice just now. The combination of the balls buried deep within her, the clamps on her clit and nipples and her Master’s voice, was sending her closer to the edge of a climax.

“Do you want to cum at the moment, Beauty? Tell me how badly you want to cum," Richie asked, knowing her response already.

“Yes please, sir…please? I want to cum so badly, Master. I'm aching for it," she begged, her voice low and breathy.

He waited before answering, judging the mood in the room. The guys had stepped down from their anger and outrage; curiosity and sexual tension now seeped in and around everything and everyone.

“What do you have to wait for, Beauty?” he asked.

“Your permission to cum, Master," her voice was becoming needy with lust, and she didn’t care that there were others in the room right now. She was totally focused on her Master and his voice, and the fire being fanned between her legs.

"Anything else you want to know, Jon? David? Tico?" Richie challenged his friends, turning to each one as he said their names.

"This is my life outside of what we do every other day. I have been trained for this for quite some time now, but chose to keep it under wraps because of this kind of reaction," he said to his friends, all the while caressing Beauty's hair, needing to have that physical connection to reassure them both.

"You would rather assume that I would harm a woman, to beat her, rather than just asking me about it first," he shamed his friends.

"Have I injured you in any way, Beauty, have you feared for your safety, at any stage?" he turned back to Ashleigh.

"No Master, never...I've loved every minute," she said, her voice quavering and her eyes begged for her release.

Richie pulled his fingers from her hair, walked around to stand behind her, bent down low and whispered in her ear so that the others couldn't hear him, "Cum now!"

It was all she needed to go careening off the precipice she'd been standing on for the past few hours. She couldn't have cared less that she was orgasming in front of complete strangers.

"Holy fuck!" Tico murmured, as they watched Richie's date, have what looked like the most mind-blowing orgasm ever.

David shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, trying to rearrange his instant hard-on, to a less noticeable position before standing to leave, saying, "I'm taking my girl home right now! He's not fired, Jon! Don't you dare, I need to know more. I'll talk to you later." 

He walked out of Jon's office, rather awkwardly, yelling for his girl to meet him at the car, like now!

Richie made sure Beauty was OK on her come-down, before turning to Jon and Tico.

"So, anything you want to say?" Richie asked.

Tico clapped him on the back and said, "Nah, man, but now I understand a few more things about you. It suits you, my friend. She's a beautiful girl, Rich, take care of her."

"Goodbye, Ashleigh, I hope to see you again real soon. Thank you for sharing yourself with us," Tico crouched down beside her and said quietly. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he rose, and left.

Richie threw Jon a questioning look. Jon pushed himself away from the desk, where he'd been frozen while watching Richie's date fucking cum in front of them all, without question, without shame. He didn't know what to think, so he stalked toward the door, and threw over his shoulder before leaving, "I'll be back!"

"Are you OK, sweetheart?" Richie gathered Ashleigh up off the floor and into his arms, supporting her shaky legs, and undoing her arms from their bindings.

"Mmmm....m'fine," still unable to have a coherent thought.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you, before putting you on display like that," he said, concerned for her.

"Shhhh...," she placed her finger over his lips to silence him. "It's OK...I'm OK! I'll do whatever it takes to please you, my Master."

She ran her finger over his soft, full, lower lip, watching how each swipe made his eyes darken with lust. She was hungry for more.

"Did I please you, Master?" she said with a voice thick with desire, as she drew his head down with one arm, for a hot, hungry kiss. Her other hand moved down his chest and waist, moving slowly but with a purpose.

He growled into her mouth and pulled her closer, fisting his hand in her hair, as she palmed his cock through the fabric of his pants.

"Command me, Master!" she gasped, as she pulled back from the ravishing he was giving her mouth, squeezing his engorged cock tighter.

"Shoes off...be ready to put on a show for Jonny. It's the only way he'll understand," he said, attacking her neck as he pulled her head to one side by her hair.

He'd slipped his hand into his jacket pocket before lifting one of her legs, wrapping around his waist. Sliding his hand between both their bodies, he found Beauty's pussy, wet and waiting, and tugged on the chain attached to the clit clamp, before touching the fingertip vibe to her already swollen and sensitive clit. She bucked violently against his hand as sensation after sensation, coursed through her body.

"You want to cum, baby?" he asked, before continuing with, "I want you to cum so hard, Beauty. I want you to soak my hand with your sweet honey, I want to taste you and smell you on my skin for days."

"Baby, now!" he demanded in a whispered tone, and he watched her unravel in his arms. He tightened his hold on her, as her knees gave way, her hands plucking uselessly at his clothes for an anchor. Her juices flowed freely over his hand, her pussy clenching at nothing but steel balls buried deep within her.  
Her eyes rolled back, almost passing out with the intensity of her orgasm.

Watching her was almost the undoing of him, he cursed a blue streak mentally, wishing he could be buried balls deep within her, instead of being the voyeur of her pleasure. 

A sub or slave had never had this effect of him before, he's always managed to keep a tight rein on himself, mentally and physically, but this girl... No!, he corrected himself, this WOMAN, and she was all woman; had affected him like no other before. It both excited and scared him, all at once. Maybe, just maybe, if she could cope with his crazy working life, he might be able to step away from his alternative lifestyle somewhat.

He brought her back down to earth from the stratospheric ride gently, with kisses and caresses, after hearing Jon organizing the departure of the last of his guests and then staff. Richie chuckled to himself, knowing that Jon was being deliberately noisy for their sake. When all was said and done, he loved his bandmates like the brothers he never had, and they all had each other's backs when needed.

Richie propped Beauty up while helping her out of her boots, and settled her back down on her haunches, beside the sofa. He shucked his jacket and threw it down the other end of the seat, before settling himself, and his erection, to wait for Jon's entry.

They didn't have to wait long, as the man in question returned with a bottle of wine and three glasses.

"I'll have to air this room out now...," he muttered more to himself, wrinkling his nose at the sexual funk reaching his nostrils as he walked into the room more. The recognition of the fragrance went straight to his cock, which he'd been battling with all the time he'd been bidding farewell to the rest of his guests. His cargoes were not loose enough for his growing erection, and he thanked his lucky stars he hadn't put on a pair of jeans for tonight.

The revelation that his best friend was into a kinky sex life, both surprised him, and truth be told, turned him on. In their earlier years, nights on the road could be long and lonely; memories fuddled by booze and the odd night snorting or smoking something. The groupies grew stale after a while, and because they were sharing a room, it was inevitable that other things were shared too...booze, drugs, beds and girls. When the girls had served their purpose and dismissed for the night, sometimes they would continue with experiment with different ways of getting each other off. 

It didn't explain their working dynamics though, and he wanted to find out more. Why, in their writing and general public personas, did Richie take the second-in-line role, when, clearly he enjoyed being in command? 

He hit the light switches on his way in, killing the harsher overhead lights, leaving the room in a soft warmth from discreet downlights and table lamps. It would also disguise his tented pants for as long as possible. 

Though when he set the wine and glasses down on the coffee table in front of the sofa, he happened to notice Richie was in the same predicament that he was. 

"Wine?" he asked, as he went to pour.

"Sit down, Jonny!" Richie ordered his friend. "Beauty, please pour us a glass of wine...but don't spill any. As a matter of fact, remove your dress, just in case."

"Of course, Master, as you command."

"Ashleigh, no, you don't have to do that for me," Jon started to protest, before being cut off by Richie.

"Jon! Beauty is in service at the moment. I have given her a task. If she does not complete the task to my satisfaction, she will be punished."

"Beauty is her slave name, and while she is in service, she will only answer to that name. Do you understand?" Richie commented, his tone of voice brooking no arguments.

Jon hated to admit to himself but that tone of voice went straight to his dick. He mentally shook his head, in disbelief.

Beauty calmly waited for Richie to indicate to continue with the task, which he did with a nod of his head.

She stood on shaky legs and very slowly dropped one strap from her shoulder, then the other, extricating her arms carefully. The dress caught on the jewelled clamps at her nipples. She took a peek at her Master and his friend, as she released the caught fabric, exposing her full breasts to their hot gazes. Her nipples were turgid from being confined for so long, aching for a touch or release.

She involuntarily licked her bottom lip as she continued to push her dress down over her hips, letting it puddle down around her feet. She stepped out of the dress and bent to pick it up off the floor, causing all weight, chains and balls to shift and pull in various spots, making her moan out loud.

"Silence, Beauty!", Richie said thickly.

Jon was sweating with the effort of keeping control of his body. Dear God!, he said mentally, what else? Jon could now see all the coloured stripes from her earlier lashes, quite clearly now, and he admitted that they looked highly erotic.

Beauty folded the dress and handed it to Richie, who placed it on the sofa between them. She then knelt on the other side of the table facing her Master and his friend. Pouring two glasses of wine, and leaving them on the table, she went to serve to her Master first, but he shook his head slightly.

"Jon first, Beauty," he gently scolded.

So she crawled on her hands and knees, to kneel in front of Jon, before reaching for his glass and presenting it to him, eyes downcast. He took it and almost drained it in the first gulp, thankful that she hadn't seen his cock bouncing around in his pants. She then turned around, presenting Jon with a full view of her ass and seeping pussy and all it's decorations, as she crawled to her Master to offer his wine to him.  
He caressed her cheek as she sat on her haunches beside him, and he offered her a sip from his glass.

"Good girl, Beauty," Master Richie praised, before turning to his friend. Richie absently palmed his own erection through his pants, as he took in Jon's state of arousal also.

"You got a problem there, Jonny?" Richie asked, eyebrow raised at Jon's lap. Richie scooted closer to Jon and laid his hand on Jon's thigh.


	13. Chapter 13

"Beauty, please join us over here," Richie said, his eyes never leaving his friend's face.

Beauty crawled over to kneel in front of Jon, unable to get any closer to her Master, due to the coffee table.

Richie kept up his assault on Jon's senses. Scratching his fingernails along the inseam of his cargoes, minutely moving toward his target.  
His opposing arm draped along the back of the sofa, his fingers seeking out the soft tendrils of hair hanging over Jon's collar.

"So, Jon, tell me...what is it that's turning you on the most?" Richie asked in a monotone voice, hands never still.  
"Is it the thought of having control of someone? Hmm, but then you do that every day, and you don't get a boner over that, do you?"

Jon flinched as Richie's fingers hit the join between his legs, just as he spoke the words.

"Rich...come on, man, don't do this...please?" Jon pleaded. His breathing had become heavy and his eyes didn't know where to look, flitting from Richie to the glass in his hands to Beauty to somewhere off in the distance.

"Ahh...I think I know now... It's the idea of giving up control, isn't it?" Richie said, his hand suddenly gripping the back of Jon's neck with vice-like fingers.

With that, Jon's eyes snapped closed, his head fell back slightly and his lips parted to allow his tongue to dart out to wet them. 

"Beauty, please help Jon get comfortable," Richie instructed. Beauty started to take Jon's shoes and socks off, massaging each foot and his legs, her hands underneath his pants. His leg hair crisp and bouncy against her palms.

Richie's hands were busy over Jon's body. The hand between Jon's legs was now cupping and squeezing Jon's balls, a small damp patch blooming, where his cock was rubbing against the fabric. The other hand briefly disengaged from Jon's neck, to take the glass from Jon's hands and passes it to Beauty to place on the table. 

Richie took his hand away from Jon's lap to seek out his nipples. Richie remembered that they were particularly sensitive, and scraped his fingernails across his shirt covered chest, deliberately catching them with his nails.

"Do you want to give up control, Jonny?" Richie taunted his bandmate.

"Do you want someone to take your stress away, for a couple of hours at least?"

Richie slipped his searching hand underneath Jon's shirt, seeking warm flesh. He placed his palm over Jon's heart, feeling the rhythm of prey being hunted.

"What do you want to do, Jonny? Do you want to give yourself to me, pretty boy? Do you want to get on your knees before me, just like Beauty here? Do you want to suck my dick? Do you want to suck my dick, while you feel the bite of my lash," the Master said, slowly and menacingly Jon's ear.

"Y-Ye...," Jon said, trying to work enough saliva in his mouth to get the word out, "c'mon man, don't make me beg."

"Say it!" Richie said loudly, "Yes, please Master!"

"Y-yes p-please, M-aster," Jon stuttered, humiliation colouring his cheeks with pink, his cock leaping for joy.

"Good...good boy," Richie crooned, his fingers releasing his hold on Jon's nape, now soothing the skin there.

"Now...pass me my jacket, then stand up and strip!" he commanded. He then took a gulp of wine, before moving the coffee table out of the way.

"Beauty, darlin', you will join in the fun soon. Be patient, baby girl, and remember the rules," he said, then he kissed her on the mouth.

"Yes sir," she answered.

He returned his attention to Jon, who was still immobile.

"Tsk tsk...I thought I told you to stand and strip! Up...shirt first...slowly!" Richie stated. He watches Jon slowly remove his T-shirt, revealing his furred torso. 

Richie pulled his black flogger from his jacket pocket and Jon's eyes went the size of saucers at the sight of it, his tongue darting out to wet his lips nervously.

"Keep going!" the Master commands his new slave, as he unbuttoned his own shirt and ran his hands over his own chest and belly.

Jon's fingers fumbled with the buttons of his pants, the damp spot getting larger. Once all the fastenings were undone, they dropped down his legs, around his feet. He kicked them away, somewhere behind him.

They both heard Beauty's sharp inhale of breath, earning her an admonishing look from Richie.

"On your knees, baby," he told Jon, before getting to his own feet. He'd shucked his shirt and shoes and was standing in front of the most stunning sight of two stunningly good looking naked bodies.

Beauty, with all her adornments, glittering in the lights, and Jon, his best friend and technically his boss, naked, with a very impressive hard-on, a drop of precum from the slit, almost hitting the floor. Richie's hand went to his own cock to absently squeeze.

"Beauty, what are the rules? Can you please tell Jon," he asked.

"Always say Sir or Master. Always kneel, hands on knees and eyes downcast. No touching yourself unless instructed," Beauty recited.

"And the most important one?" the Master coached.

"Do not cum unless given permission, sir," she said.

"Do you understand the rules, Jon?" Richie asked, standing over him, hand cupping the back of Jon's head.

"Yes.....sir," he growled, another bead of precum falling as he said the words.

"Then take out my cock and suck it, pretty boy!"

Jon reached up with shaking hands and undid the opening of Richie's jeans, the heat emitted from Richie's impressive erection was rolling off him in waves. As the last button popped, and the flaps pulled back, Jon took in the sight of the cock that still visited his dreams at night. He pulled Richie's jeans down over his ass and thighs, letting them fall to his feet.

Fisting his fingers into Jon's hair, Richie pulled his head back, forcing his mouth to open.

"Whatcha waiting for...suck it! You remember how to do that, don't you, pretty boy?" Richie said, rubbing the purple head of his cock over the mouth that millions of women would love to kiss.

As Jon's tongue made little laps at the slippery juice falling from the eye, Richie flicked the lash over Jon's ass. 

"I said suck it, Jon, not lick. Now take it all in, pretty boy! I want to see your sweet mouth wrapped around my cock like you used to all those years ago. You remember, Jonny? The only difference is now, I'm taking control," he said, as he forced the head of his cock past Jon's teeth and onto his tongue.

Memories flooded back to Jon in an instant and he fell onto Richie's cock as a man would an oasis in a desert, savouring the tastes and feel of the hot flesh in his mouth. His hands moved of their own volition, moving up the hair-covered legs braced in front of him, to squeeze Richie's ass.

"Ahhhh fuck Jonny, that's right, take it all, baby... Feels so good, pretty boy."

Jon moaned deep in his throat and moved one of his hands down to his own cock, to stroke it, but as soon as he made the first stroke, he felt the sting of the flogger across his back.

Richie pulled his cock from Jon's mouth as quickly as he could, without hurting himself.

"Wh-what?? What happened?" Jon almost whined, thoroughly confused as to what went wrong.

"Beauty can you please tell Jonny what rule he broke?" Richie asked.

"No touching yourself, Master.", she said in a quavering voice, so turned on by the sight of these two men, both heterosexual that she knew of, both wanted by millions of woman, both as sexy as the other, getting off on each other's bodies. She had lost count of the number of times that she'd cum over the past 48 hours or so, but she was ready to do it all over again. Her nipples we aching for stimulation, her clit throbbing with a fire caused by lust.

"Good girl, darlin'...that's right. But since Jonny is new to this, I'll go easy on him tonight. So Beauty, sit up here on the sofa...and put your foot on the table," Richie instructed.

"Jon, you're going to try and make Beauty cum, by eating her out, getting drunk on her juices, and trust me, they are more intoxicating than your wine here. You will not be able to use your hands on her, or yourself, and I will be dishing out your punishment while you do this. If either of you cum, without permission, the punishment will be greater. Do you both understand?" Richie asked.

When Jon started to dip his head toward Beauty's decorated, pink, wet folds, Richie interrupted.

"Nah ah, I didn't hear either of you answer me," he said, holding the flogger handle under Jon's chin.

They both hastily answered in the affirmative.

"Better....don't leave it so long next time. Jon, on your feet, pretty boy, I want your ass in the air!" he commanded.

Richie watched for a moment and rearranged them both for his own enjoyment before allowing them to touch each other. Then he stood and watched his friend feasting on his lover's wet pussy, his infamous ass high in the air, cock and balls heavy between his legs, precum dripping copiously now.

He stroked his own dick for a while, playing the voyeur, till he felt himself getting to close to the edge of his orgasm. 

"Keep going, I'll be back soon," he threw over his shoulder as he padded out of the room, heading for the downstairs bathroom. He found the tube he was looking for and headed back.

The smell of sex was heavy in the room, and moans, heavy breathing and wet flesh noises assaulting his ears. He added his own groan, seeing them both still in their positions.

He walked behind the sofa, behind Beauty, and gripped her breasts in his large hands. The extra stimulus caused her to buck against Jon's mouth, and he came up for a lungful of air, his face glistening with juice.

"My sweet Beauty...I see our friend is working hard trying to make you cum, but you're not going to, are you baby?" he taunted.

"N-no, sir...ooh...please?!" she exclaimed, eyes glassy and unfocused. He'd seen that look quite a few times these past few days.

Richie kissed Beauty, and tugged on her chains, making her twitch again, before moving around beside Jon. 

He pulls Jon up by his hair and kisses him long and hard, tasting all of Ashleigh's flavours on Jon's tongue. He searched Jon's eyes for any distress or discomfort, however, seeing nothing but lust in those clear blues, he continued with his plan.

"Having fun, Jonny boy?" Richie asked, with a smirk and a wink.

Letting go of Jon's hair, he moved to Jon's ass and grabbed a handful of cheek in each hand and squeezed hard enough to leave imprints of fingertips. Then he slipped a hand between Jon's legs and took his balls and squeezed, causing Jon to cry out in surprise.

He started to gently run the fingers of the flogger over Jon's ass, watching tight, puckered muscle clench and relax, over and over again. He upped the intensity of the blows, gradually getting harder. His gut clenched at the sight of the red stripes appearing on those perfect globes, legs shaking as the blows rained down on his clean flesh.

When Richie flicked it up through Jon's legs to connect with his cock, Jon yelled out.

"Fuck!!! Please, man....please?" Jon begged.

"What Jon? What do you want, huh? Tell me exactly what you want," Richie growled as he lay wet kisses down his spine.

"I-I want to cum...need to cum....need to fuck!" Jon forced out through clenched teeth.

"And fuck, you will...just not yet. However, I will give your legs a break for the moment...you may kneel and watch while I fuck the delicious Beauty. I will show you what a good slave is capable of and the rewards that I can bestow," Richie said. "Now, go kneel over there....hands behind your head, so there's no chance of you accidentally touching your yourself."

Jon moved to the side of the sofa, where Richie indicated, and knelt down, grateful for the resting of his legs. Unfortunately, he discovered, he was eye level with Richie's impressive cock and his mouth watered to take it again. He laced his fingers behind his head and tried to take some control of his body, but his raging hard-on wouldn't quit. The vulnerability of his position on the floor was a major contributor. 

When Richie was satisfied with Jon's behaviour and position, he turned his attention to Beauty. He held out his hand and commanded,  
"Stand, Beauty!"

He pulled her up quite forcefully, and when she was standing, he forced her arms back again and secured them with the chain down her back.

"Rest your head and shoulders on the coffee table, legs as straight as you can....gooood, yes! Perfect!" he crooned. He spread her legs as wide as they would go, giving him easy access to her most intimate areas. It also afforded Jon the best view. Richie didn't think Jon was going to last much longer, but that's OK, he had a punishment in mind for that.

He tugged on Beauty's chains, making sure they were all still secure. Her nipples had elongated with the weight and were almost brushing the tabletop. Her pussy folds were glistening with her juices and Jon's saliva, her clit engorged around the clip attached to it. 

He picked up the flogger from where he dropped it not long ago and gave it a little switch across her ass. Her yelp turned into a moan and her pussy clenched and then bloomed with moisture. He coated his fingers with her juices, and slowly worked his middle finger into her folds, then the rest, stretching her with four fingers.

"Fuck, baby, your sweet snatch is burning hot! How are those balls feeling in there?" he murmured, as his fingers went exploring, searching for them. When he found them and moved them around within her, her knees almost buckled with the sensation.

"Hmmm....nice, baby....so sweet," he said as he withdrew his fingers and sucked the juice from them.

"So, Beauty, tell me about tonight...how did you feel in all your jewellery and your dress, in front of all these strangers? Did you know that David picked up that you were naked, straight away? He's very observant, our David," Richie asked, casually flicking the flogger across her ass, reigniting the burn from earlier today.

"No sir, I didn't know he saw anything. Ha-having people see m-my...nnnngh...fu-fuck...sp-sparkles makes me feel pretty, but d-dirty also, sir...oooohh so dirty," she stuttered through the lashes, juices seeping from her core to leak down her thighs.

"What do think I should do about you feeling dirty, Beauty?" he asked, still wandering and flicking various body parts with the flogger.

"Mmmmm....fuck me, M-master, please... please...fuck me hard! I'm your whore, Master, your dirty little whore, showing my body to strangers...my body is yours to do what you want, Master....ooooh God, please, please Master...need you...," she begged, crying for release rather than in pain.


	14. Chapter 14

Richie looked over to Jon after Beauty's pleas, to see his reaction to the situation. He was pleased to find Jon still in his kneeling position, but his eyes were closed, chest heaving from the exertion of holding everything together, his cock was a magnificent shade of angry red; swollen with a steady stream of precum dribbling from the eye.

He casually walks over to Jon, squatting down in front of him, and squeezes his cock from base to tip, between his thumb and forefinger, leaving Jon gasping at the pain, and deflating him somewhat.

He stands and returns to Beauty, and without any preamble, sinks his own engorged cock into her waiting folds. A chorus of moans and shouts filled the room. Richie's cock hit the balls still within Beauty's pussy, and they were buffeted and bounced off her highly aroused internal walls and his cock.

"Gotta get these balls out of you, darlin'....want to feel you milking my dick!" he growled as he pulled out after a dozen thrusts. He knelt down on one knee, and placed one hand on her lower belly and pushed up and toward Beauty's pelvis.

"Help me here, baby, I need a little internal force," he crooned to her, resting his forehead against her hip. 

After a moment, he caught the slippery balls in his other hand and dropped them on the carpet beside him.

"Good girl." He kisses her thigh before standing up again. He made a last-minute decision to reward his slaves for their good behaviour.

"Jonny....babe, up here," he said, crooking his finger to his friend. 

Jon got up awkwardly, his groin seemingly on fire. Richie helped Beauty to stand upright, making sure she was OK to stand by herself as she was almost incoherent with fatigue and lust. He relented and released her arms from their bindings.

"Jon, lie on the sofa....ass near the arm," Richie instructed, watching them both closely. Jon had trouble walking, but he'd be OK, once he emptied those heavy balls, and that won't take long.

"Beauty, I want you to help Jon with his blue balls. Call it tit for tat, if you will...it's your turn to try and make him cum. Put your pretty mouth to use."

"Fuck man...I'm gonna blow as soon as she looks as me," Jon pleaded.

Richie leaned over to him and quietly said, "Do the best you can, we'll deal with punishment later."

"Oh god...OK," Jon mentally berated himself for actually whimpering, before asking Richie, "M-master, can I can ask for one thing?"

"Yes?" Richie responded.

"Kiss me...please?" Jon asked, a tear escaping from his eye.

Richie's heart swelled, he gave a curt nod, before crushing Jon's mouth with a sizzling, heartfelt kiss, capturing Jon's hands and pinning them above his head. Pulling back with reluctance, he said, "Stay!"

Richie turned his attention back to Beauty. She was almost at the point of complete surrender. He positioned her between Jon's legs, and gently pushed her forward from the waist, bracing her hands on the sofa either side of Jon's hips. He then guided her mouth to Jon's cock, and she automatically started giving him head. Jon let out a long, low growl before panting as though he's been on a marathon run.

"I'm taking your clamps off now, baby...it's gonna sting like a bitch for a bit," he stated.

He knelt down behind Beauty and took in the sight before laving her slit with his tongue, from clit to ass, working his saliva around the clip before removing it. He was expecting more of a response as it came off, but he figured it was because it hadn't been too tight. 

He was rewarded with the response he had been expecting earlier when he released the nipple clamps. Beauty ripped her mouth from Jon's cock, screaming at the combined pain and pleasure. 

Jon couldn't get his hips high enough to return his scorching cock to the wet relief that it just came from. It was all too much for him, and he came all over himself in streams of white fluid, splashing some over Beauty's face.

"Oh fuck...I'm sorry...Richie...please," Jon pleaded, eyes shut against the anger he might see in his friends face.

"Shhhh...Jon, baby, shhh...just enjoy the moment...I'll deal with you in a moment," Richie assured him. Richie had taken a perverse pleasure in watching Jon blow his load over himself. His best friend and frontman took pride in keeping his shit together in the toughest of times. It turned him on to see him so vulnerable in his release, and he grabbed Beauty by the hips and slammed himself into her waiting pussy.

"Now, Beauty!" he almost yelled to her, as his fingers gripped her hips tight enough to leave bruises, thrusting hard into her blistering heat. She let out a silent scream as she came hard, shaking from head to toe in convulsions, juices soaking Richie's cock and balls, the excess running down his legs to the carpet below. Her pussy clamped down on his cock hard, having been used to controlling the balls internally for the past few hours.

Richie slowed his strokes to long and slow, letting her recover and catch her breath. 

"Jon, stand up please, so Beauty can recover for a little while," Richie said, just loud enough for Jon to hear, as he slowly extricated himself from Beauty's body. He gently laid her down on the sofa where Jon had been resting and watching the two lovers. Within moments Beauty had almost fallen asleep.

"Rest for a while, baby...watch Jon's punishment if you can stay awake," Richie said softly, and he kissed her full mouth before turning his attention back to Jon.

Jon was just standing, waiting, trying to will his body into submission as his cock had returned to full attention.

Richie walked up to Jon and stood eye to eye, chest to chest, hip to hip, touching but not touching. Brown eyes bored into uncertain blue ones. Richie brought up one hand and gently brushed blond hair out of Jon's eyes.

"So fucking sexy...having you, like this, after so many years of wanting...having to watch you night after night shaking your ass for all those women...without letting on...fucking torture, man," Richie says, never breaking eye contact, simple breathing causing erotic touches of bodies. Chest hair tickling, bellies brushing, cocks rubbing, fists clenching and toes curling.

"I...I never knew it was that bad for you...I...I thought it was just me that remembered those nights," Jon said, hesitantly, shyly looking at his friend. 

Jon then took a deep breath, ran his tongue over his lips and laid a soft kiss on Richie's mouth, sensuously sucking on his full bottom lip. He let go reluctantly before dropping to his knees at Richie's feet without question. 

Looking up from beneath his hair, his breath hitching as he said, "Fuck me, Rich....please, Master."

Richie gazed down at the face that he's known and loved for years, flashbacks racing through his head of previous encounters.

"Get up here...no more Master/slave for the moment, but be prepared for it to change," Richie growled, hauling Jon up off his feet and crushing him in an embrace, before savaging his mouth with hungry kisses. 

He manoeuvred Jon around within the reach of the sofa. Richie breaks the kiss and turns Jon around and deliberately places his arms on the back of the sofa, before retrieving the tube of lotion that will have to be a substitute for lube tonight, it was the best he could find in his quick search earlier.

He squeezed out some on to his hand and warms it up between his palms. He then started to give Jon a back rub, easing you the tension in his muscles and quickly checking for any damage from the flogger earlier. He made long strokes down his back, moving over his hands down the globes of his ass and back again. 

"Feels good, Rich...so good...strong fingers," Jon muttered, shifting slightly to spread his legs more and shift his ass up into Richie's waiting hands.

"You like them, huh....do you still like them when I do this?" Richie asked as he gently pushed his middle finger into Jon's ass, taking it slowly, before advancing further.

"God, Rich...yes," Jon groaned and wiggled his ass.

"Just a little bit more Jonny...it's been a while...don't wanna hurt you, OK?" he said.

"Need you Rich," Jon urged him to hurry. He was still braced with one arm, the other hand had gone searching for Richie behind him, clutching at the flesh on his thigh.

"OK babe...hang on a second," he replied as he smoothed some more lotion around Jon's ass.

Richie aligned his cock with Jon's ass and pushed in slowly. He huffed out a few breaths to counteract the urge to sink into Jon up to the hilt.

"Oh god....oh fuck...Richie, please...fuck me now!" Jon begged, and pushed back against Richie's cock to drive him in further.

When Richie was seated fully in Jon's ass, Jon stood up the best he could, so he could feel Richie's warmth behind him. He threw his arm up behind him to hook around Richie's neck. Richie obliged Jon by kissing his neck and shoulder, one arm around Jon's middle, the other sought out Jon's cock and started to stroke it to match his thrusts.

"That's it Jon...take it...let me fuck that ass of yours...take all of it...ahh fuck, so good," Richie crooned in his ear, slamming into Jon, punctuating each statement with a thrust.

Jon lifted his knee to the edge of the sofa, giving Richie better access to his hole.

"Oh god, Rich...so....mmmmm....so fucking close....please...please can I cum?" he begged.

"Ahhhh Jonny...say it again...beg for it!"

"Fuck Richie...baby, please...please Master, please...please let me cum," Jon begged tears of frustration gathering in his eyes.

"Mmmmm, Jon....now!" he whispered in Jon's ear.

Richie felt Jon's cock swell slightly in his hand before he came all over Richie's hand. Hot thick jets of cum coated his fingers. 

His ass had clamped down on Richie's cock too, and half a thrust later, Richie was emptying himself into Jon. Richie felt as though his orgasm was drawing all his lifeblood from the rest of his body, losing feeling in his extremities, before shooting from his balls.

Richie saved Jon from dropping to the floor by holding him tight and gently disengaging himself from Jon's most intimate hole. As soon as he was able, he turned in Richie's arms and broke down.

Richie wasn't truly concerned about his friend, as he knew it was just the build-up and subsequent release of tensions that caused the tears, but he still enveloped him in a strong embrace and murmuring inconsequential words to soothe him.

It wasn't until Richie felt, rather than saw, Beauty beside him placing a kiss on his bicep, that he realized that she was awake again.

"Is everything OK?" she asked gently, brushing hair from Richie's eyes.

"Yeah, darlin', he'll be fine...I think it took him by surprise," Richie responded quietly.

"I'll go find some water, shall I?" she said, kissing both men on their shoulders before grabbing Richie's shirt and walking out of the room.

"Jon? You OK?" he asked, ducking his head, trying to get the younger man to look at him.

"Yeah, Rich...'m OK...so tired," he said. 

He finally lifted his face to his friend, slightly embarrassed, his eyes red and swollen from the crying jag he just went through.

"Do you want to go up and sleep? I can close up down here," Richie offered. 

He kept Jon close in his arms, still wary of his physical and mental state. He'd pushed Jon through some unexpected things tonight.

"Will you stay?" he asked quietly, his arms still around Richie's waist.

"Of course...I'm sure Ashleigh won't mind us staying in my room," Richie responded, without fully processing the meaning behind Jon's request. 

"No...with me, upstairs....'m so lonely, Rich," he corrected, looking like a lost little boy. "You know me...don't like being alone."

"And I meant both of you...I like Ashleigh, she's good for you...where is she?" Jon asked, looking around, finally gaining some equilibrium.

"Who me? Sorry, I got lost finding the kitchen... Is everything OK?" she asked, as she handed the boys a bottle of water each. 

Jon untangled himself from Richie and sat gingerly on the arm of the sofa, naked as the day he was born. Richie, just as naked, dragged Ashleigh into his arms that were just vacated by Jon, her back against his front, looping his arm around her shoulders and slipping his hand into the opening of the shirt, cupping her breast.

They both drank as though they'd spent weeks in a desert, gulping almost the entire bottle in one go.

"Thanks baby, yeah everything's OK...we were just discussing sleeping arrangements," Richie started to say.

"Do you mind staying the night, Ashleigh?" Jon jumped in, not quite being able to meet Ashleigh's gaze.

"Ummm...sure," she said, flicking a look behind her to Richie. "One problem though...I have no clothes."

"S'ok....my shirt looks good on you, baby girl," he chuckled and tweaked her nipple, earning him an elbow to the ribs. She turned in his arms to face him.

"Richie, can you give me a minute with Jon?" she said, kissing him softly on the lips.

He nodded before saying, "Jon...just gonna take these back to the kitchen...back soon OK?" He threw Jon his pants as he walked out with the wine bottle and glasses.

"Sorry Ashleigh...didn't think," he mumbled, trying to put his feet into the legs of his pants.

"Don't get dressed on my account, honey, you're not offending me. Far from it," she chuckled.

"But I wanted to know how you're feeling? You had quite a night, are you OK?" she continued with genuine concern. She knew that Jon had never, personally, experienced anything of their lifestyle.

"Yeah, I think so...still processing it all, y'know? Like...I never knew Rich was into... this and I thought we were best friends...thought he could tell me anything," he queried.

"Well....He told me that he kept things quiet to protect you and the band... Do you understand why he...we...live this way?" she asked.

Jon shrugged his shoulders, "Thought he'd be getting enough pussy when we're out on tour...sorry, no offence," said sheepishly.

"It's not about how many people we fuck, it's about the release of stress and tensions...the giving someone else control for a while, in my case, and to take control of things, people, in Richie's case," Ashleigh said.

"In my outside life, I'm a senior partner in the law firm of Norris and Associates"," she watched his eyes flick to hers in surprise, "and we handle some of the toughest, sickest criminal cases." 

"You remember the big-name pedophile case, last year? I had to defend one of them. I've seen some of my colleagues spiral into alcoholism and drugs just to deal with the stress." She laid her head on his shoulder, after perching on the arm of the sofa next to him.

"My choice is to give someone else control of my life, my sexual life, for them to break me down so completely that I forget everything. The mind-blowing orgasms are just the proverbial icing on the cake," she chuckled.

"What you experienced tonight, was just a small taste, but your breakdown at the end was your body's typical reaction to relinquishing control that you've been holding onto so tightly, whether you realise it or not. Does that make sense?" she asked Jon.

"Yeah...yeah, it does...thanks babe," Jon said, kissing the top of her head, "its given me a lot to think about."

"Talk to him, Jon, OK?" she said.


	15. Chapter 15

Richie came back in just then, as though he'd been waiting for the right moment.

"You two OK?" he said, stopping in front of them, kissing them both softly, and admiring their well-used, well-fucked, looks.

"Uh-huh...just chatting," Ashleigh said and gave a slight nod to Richie's questioning look, both of which went unnoticed by Jon.

"OK, well time for you, my pretties, to come shower and rest," Richie said as he started collecting clothes, his and Ashleigh's, her decorations and the balls. 

He tried to tuck them under his arm, but gave up on the clothes, leaving them on the sofa. He took their hands and led them finally out of Jon's office.

"Need to do anything else down here, Jon?" Richie asked his friend, before elbowing the lights off. 

"Nah, man, the alarm is set...take us up higher," he said, fully aware of the double meaning, his eyes burned into Richie's. 

Something had been ignited in him tonight, and he needed more. He remembered Richie's kisses as sweet, like cotton candy, but with something darker underneath, but he couldn't place what it was back then. Now he knew what that was, and he wanted more of that sweet darkness.

Jon leads the way up the stairs to the master bedroom, it was the biggest by far. Dot will probably have his balls for sharing their bed, but at this stage, he didn't give a shit. She was understanding to a certain point, but he'll have to call in a cleaning crew, not their normal staff.

"Goodness, Jon, this is beautiful. Dorothea has done a superb job with the decorating," Ashleigh complimented him.

"Thank you, sweetness, it's a comfortable home...and for that compliment, you can have the bathroom first," he said, with a grin and ulterior motive.

"Ohhh bliss...thank you, I could kill for a hot shower at the moment," she said, hugging him.

"Ahh fuck...I left the key for your collars downstairs in my jeans. I'll run down and get it," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

Jon had only just closed the curtains when Richie came back into the room. He unlocked Beauty's collar and cuffs and placed them on the bedside table closest to the bathroom.

"C'mon sweetheart, you're first," Richie said, leading her into the en-suite, which was almost as big as the bedroom.

Jon absently yelled to them, "Help yourself to anything you need," as he was almost magnetically drawn to Beauty's collar. He picked it up and felt it's weight and fingered the lock, his cock stirring to life as he held it. He almost threw it back down when he heard the shower stop. A short while later Richie leads Ashleigh out of the bathroom.

"Feel better?" Jon asked Ashleigh, with a smile.

"Mmmm...yeah...so tired though," she replied through a yawn.

"Climb on in then," he said, kissing her goodnight, "We'll work around you...sleep tight!"

"Jon, go get in the shower, I'll be in to check you out in a minute or two," Richie instructed him, before turning back to Ashleigh.

"We'll be back soon, baby....sleep now, Beauty, you've done me proud, yet again," he said, giving her a tender kiss, as she drifted off to sleep almost as soon as her head was down.

Richie walked back to the en-suite to see Jon in the shower. Steam fogging the screen, all he could see was Jon's back and wet hair. Richie dropped his towel, and quietly stepped into the shower stall. He stood there silently and took in the view in front of him.

He slipped an arm around Jon's waist and drew him close, shushing Jon's surprised yelp.

"Shhhh baby...it's just me," he said and kissed him on the shoulder. They stood in silence for a moment, just enjoying being in each other's arms again.

"You OK Jonny? You want to talk about tonight?" he asked the blond in his arms, his fingers curling through the hair on his belly, his other hand moved Jon's hair away from the special place on his neck that Richie loved the best, and laid a hot, open-mouthed kiss there.

"We need to talk, but not tonight...not now," he replied, turning and slipping his arms around Richie.

"Right here, right now...I want you...I want you to make love to me, with me," he said looking up into the liquid chocolate eyes in front of him.

Richie reaches up and tenderly brushed his knuckles over Jon's cheek.

"Fuck Jonny....I've waited for years for you to say something like that," Richie said through clenched jaws.

"Then why didn't you say something earlier?" Jon exclaimed, hotly.

"Because you had Dot...I was OK swinging both ways if I felt like it, ya know? You...you weren't ready yet...and Dot was there...it was just neat and tidy for you! It was expected of you, not me!" Richie said hotly.

"When I needed to get my rocks off, that's when I'd head to The Red Room to play make-believe...I'd find someone to be that person...to be you," he cried, resting his forehead on Jon's and crushing his fingers into his hair in anger and frustration, causing Jon to flinch.

"Oh God, Richie. I'm sorry....I'm so, so sorry. Let me....let me make it up to you," Jon crooned into Richie's neck, crushing him close.

Jon pushed Richie up against the stall wall, his hands cupping Richie's face, his mouth capturing the other's lips in a fierce kiss, tongues duelling, hearts racing, the shower raining down on them both.

In a blink of an eye, Richie took the upper hand again and flipped Jon so he was slammed against the wall, banging his head, but never breaking lip contact.

Richie bought Jon's leg up to his waist and plunged into his ass with no warning, both of them breaking from their kisses to yell their pleasure.

"Jon....fuck....you....ahh.... need you Jonny....always have," Richie grunted, thrusting into Jon.

"Mmmm....'m yours....oh God Richie.... fuck me, Rich...feels so good...never this good with Dot," Jon said, "oh....oh...fuck Rich, gonna cum."

"Not just yet baby, 'm gonna make you feel good," Richie said, just changing angles slightly to brush against his prostate with every stroke.

"Ready, bro.... ready to cum for me... want you to cum so hard...so hard you can't see straight...your ass is soooo hot, so fucking tight...oh God, wanna fuck your ass all night... say it Jonny, beg me to let you cum," Richie encouraged Jon, taking them both to the next level.

"Ung...ple-please Rich...please Master, let me cum, please...please...oh please," Jon was begging his friend, eyes squeezed shut, tears mingling with the shower.

"Jonny...Jon, baby...open those baby blues and look at me...I need to see you," Richie said, his hands holding his head up, forcing Jon to look at him.

When Jon finally opens his eyes to look at his lover, Richie gives his command, "Cum for me now babe!"

He watched Jon's eyes roll back into his head, as hot streams of cum landed between them both, spurt after spurt, his ass clamping down on Richie's cock, hard, allowing Richie to feel Jon's body spasm from the inside out.

And then his orgasm took over his body and he emptied himself into Jon. He managed to keep both of them upright somehow, even though his world seemed to tip sideways with the force of his orgasm. 

He felt as though the air had been sucked from his world, and he was struggling to breathe. It was his turn to cry on Jon's shoulder, his heart aching for all the time lost. He slipped from Jon's body, as the water started to chill. He reached blindly for the taps and turned them off, not willing to let go of Jon just yet.

"Rich? We can't stay here all night, babe," Jon gently brought him out of his reverie. He was shivering in the cold.

"Don't want to let you go just yet," he said in return.

"We'll catch our death of cold, and there's a perfectly good bed out there, with a warm, beautiful body in it...c'mon," Jon said, leading Richie out and drying them both off quickly.

They left the bathroom arm in arm, turning the light off as they went. Richie looked at the sleeping figure in the bed and marvelled at how fortunate he'd been this weekend. 

He climbed into the middle of the bed and settled on his side to watch Jon fuss around for a moment or two. Ashleigh turned over in her sleep and curled into Richie's back. Jon then slipped under the covers, turning off the light, he settled his back against Richie's warmth, and in minutes all were asleep.

It was mid-morning when Ashleigh woke from a deep slumber, the call of nature tapping quite firmly on her consciousness.

She slipped from the bed and made her way to the bathroom to relieve herself. Washing her hands, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. 

Her hair was wild; her eyes still rimmed with makeup, looked huge in her face, her lips swollen from the hours of use over the past few days. 

Looking further, she could see faint bite marks on different parts of her neck and shoulders. She started to feel a familiar tingle between her legs, at the wanton sight before her. She absently touched her breast and nipple and gasped as the sensitivity of them. 

She was a complete and utter whore for this lifestyle, and now this man, also. He suited her perfectly; his Master to her slave.

After flicking the light off, she headed back to the bedroom on silent feet. As she approached the bed, the sight of the two men tangled up in each other's arms, almost made her moan. She bit hard on a knuckle of her fingers, to stop her moan escaping, as she fought for breath.

Both men were snoring softly, obviously in a deep slumber still. Richie was on his back, one arm draped close to Jon's back, the other splayed low over his own belly, fingertips brushing springy curls. The sheet riding low on his hips and tangled in both sets of legs.

Jon was almost sideways in the bed, head on Richie's chest and an arm flung over his torso, as well. His hips and legs were almost twisted the opposite way to his upper body. 

He was obviously having a hot dream, as the sheet around his hips seemed to move on its own. Ashleigh stifled a giggle at that.

Just then, as if he knew he was being watched, Jon shifted away from Richie, his legs tangled in such a way as to pull the sheet from both their bodies. Sure enough, Jon's cock was standing at full attention, as if to greet her. She decided that he was just as impressive as his dark-haired friend still snoring next to him. 

Ashleigh stood still to make sure that they were both still sleeping soundly, before crawling up into the bed to sit on her haunches between them both. She watched them for a moment, whilst planning her next move.

She decided that Richie deserved to be having an equally enjoyable dream as Jon, so she gently blew a warm breath over Richie's dick, bringing it to life enough for her next action.

She spat into both of her hands, and took each of the men's erections into her hands and very slowly and softly stroked them up and down. 

Neither of them stirred much at first contact, but their dicks betrayed their bodies. Richie's grew significantly in Ashleigh's capable grip and started to leak precum quite quickly. Jon's already had a steady stream from the eye to his belly. Running her thumbs over both heads, she gently smeared the lubricant over the rest of their members.

Both men started to move their heads from side to side in their sleep, moaning and muttering unintelligible words. It was all too delicious a sight for Ashleigh as her mouth started to water.

She took an experimental lick at Jon's cock, recalling his flavour from last night. She did the same with Richie's next, all the time keeping a steady rhythm with the stroking.

Jon started to stir first, his leg, closest to the edge of the bed shifted to the side, widening his stance. His breathing was getting faster, hands clenching and releasing in the sheets.

Ashleigh alternated from Jon to Richie and back again, sucking and slurping on their cocks. Jon started to thrust up towards the wet heat, his cock starting to swell slightly, so close to his climax.

She was concentrating on Jon's cock, deep throating him, wanting to bring him off first, but still maintaining a rhythm on Richie. 

He was buried deep in her mouth, when he groaned out Richie's name as he came in great spurts, waking instantly.

Both Jon and Ashleigh heard Richie say, "That ain't me, baby, but it sure looks good!", as he lent over Jon and claimed his mouth with a fierce kiss, letting Ashleigh continue with her ministrations.

Ashleigh swallowed Jon's seed, licked her lips as she watched the guys make out with leisurely morning kisses, before taking as much of Richie's dick into her waiting mouth. 

As she took him further into her throat, she heard him groan and his fingers slip into her hair, to encourage her. She still had her hand wrapped around Jon's semi-hard cock and kept stroking him, whilst teasing Richie's cock with her mouth.

Jon sat up, now that he was wide awake. Ashleigh reluctantly let go of his cock as he moved out of reach, to watch Ashleigh giving Richie head and also to lave Richie's nipples with his tongue. 

With the added teasing Richie pulled his hand from her hair and threw himself back on the pillows with a muttered "fuck!"

With her other hand now free, she started squeezing his balls, and slightly twisting them, to heighten the sensations. She then massaged his perineum, before wetting her fingers of her free hand with some of his precum, teasing his ass and inserting her slippery fingers inside him. She brushed her fingers over his prostate and grinned at his reaction of a long drawn out groan.

By this time Jon had lent back into the pillows beside his friend, and slowly stroking his own cock, as he watched Ashleigh tease Richie's ass unmercifully.

Within moments Richie was shooting his load over Ashleigh's waiting mouth and tongue. Jon followed not too far behind with his second orgasm of the morning, covering his lower belly with hot spunk.

Ashleigh gave Richie one final strong suck, she came off his cock with a pop, and licked her fingers, one by one, before running her tongue over her lips as if to collect every morsel.


	16. Chapter 16

"Good morning, boys," she said saucily, "Sorry, but I was a little bit hungry when I woke up and you both looked too delicious, not to have a taste."

She then crawled, cat-like, up to the head of the bed. She licked up the cum that was cooling on Jon's belly, before kissing Richie, still with the taste of Jon on her tongue.

"Ahhh baby, that's gotta be the best wake up call, we've ever had, right Jonny?" Richie breathlessly asked a drowsy Jon.

"Fuck yeah...so good!", he muttered, as he started to drift off again, "You can wake me up like that every day, sweetness....wish Dot would."

Ashleigh chuckled at Jon, then squeaked when Richie hauled her onto his lap.

Richie and Ashleigh started sharing long, slow kisses as Jon drew lazy circles over whatever body parts he could reach, as he drifted in and out of consciousness out of sheer bliss.

As their kisses increased in intensity, Ashleigh started to undulate her hips as she straddled Richie's lap. His cock had been nestled in between their bodies, and when Ashleigh started moving, her moist pussy lips slid up and down his shaft as he grew.

"Someone still hungry, babe?" he mumbled against her mouth.

"Mmmm....soooo hungry," she returned.

"Take what you want, baby, as much as you need...I'm all yours...", he said quietly, "Looks like Jonny is sleeping again."

"Not sleeping...just enjoyin'," Jon muttered from his nest of pillows he'd buried himself into. 

His two orgasms this morning had left him temporarily drained and boneless. He was enjoying just lying there, eyes barely open, and listening to the others' kisses ramp up in intensity, his cock giving a valiant effort of coming back to life slowly.

Ashleigh poised herself over the tip of Richie's cock, and she slowly lowered herself down onto him. Her hot juices flowed out, as his velvet head split her lips open.

"Fuck....feels so good, Rich," she moaned as she took her sweet time impaling herself on his thick shaft. 

"Ride me, baby, as hard as you want...sooo fucking hot," he crooned, as she braced her hands on his ribs to steady herself as she raised and lowered herself slowly, savouring the feel of his hard length deep within her. He hissed out a breath, revelling in the scorching heat.

Jon had had enough of watching them both, his body was responding to the visual stimulation and his cock had started to swell with interest.

He moved to between Richie's legs, behind Ashleigh. Running his hands up Richie's legs, he moved them up, knees bent, and dropped to the side, to give him access to both bodies. 

"Hey there Jonny...that's it, baby...come join us," Richie encouraged his friend.

Kneeling up behind Ashleigh, he swept her hair aside from her neck and kissed the shell of her ear, the sensitive spot behind her ear and down her neck, always keeping eye contact with Richie.

Richie watched Jon work his magic on Ashleigh's neck, goosebumps and hardened nipples were a testament that Jon had found her most sensitive spots. He watched Jon's baby blue eyes turn dark.

Jon then slipped an arm around her waist and fondled her breast, cupping and kneading, pinching and pulling the nipple, as his cock was tapping at her back door, as she rode Richie.

"Open for me, sweet Ashleigh," he murmured in her ear. His free hand slipping down between their bodies to coat his fingers and cock in Richie and Ashleigh's combined fluids.

As he pushes past the tight muscle, Ashleigh throws her head back onto Jon's shoulder, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent "Oh!". 

Both men groaned in their appreciation of the situation they find themselves in. They hadn't been in this kind of threesome in quite some time. 

They quickly fall into a rhythm to suit them all. Ashleigh has one hand still on Richie's body, to steady herself, and the other behind her to Jon's ass. The men's cocks rubbing together through Ashleigh's internal walls, their balls slapping against each other.

Richie caresses hands, legs, bellies; any body part he can reach, before his talented fingers find Ashleigh's clit, and slowly flicks and rubs till she is twitching with every touch.

"Oh god, Richie...mmmm-more....please!" she begged him, her head dropping forward off Jon's shoulder. Jon gives Richie a slight nod over Ashleigh's shoulder, his cobalt blue eyes burning with icy fire, as he watches his band mate's liquid chocolate ones droop closed and lick his lips.

"Ashleigh...Beauty...cum for me, darlin'," he can barely get the words out with his ragged breathing.

One moment Ashleigh is barely hanging onto her control, molten lava running through her veins, all hot and heavy, the very next second after Richie had given her permission, it was like she had been detonated into a million or more small pieces. 

She had no concept of time or place, her mind had shut down, her body taking over in a purely physical way. Her internal muscles locking tight, hot juices flowing like a river, back arched painfully, head thrown back, mouth open in a guttural scream and eyes closed to all before her.

Both men felt the other swell in earnest as soon as Ashleigh's walls tightened and gripped. 

Richie, who had been holding out the longest, fisted his hands in the sheets as he threw his head back into the pillows, a breath trapped in his lungs and feeling as though his heart had stopped with the force of his orgasm.

Jon lasted a little longer, savouring the vision of Richie and Ashleigh's disintegration of mind and body.

He managed to hold Ashleigh upright long enough for him to reach his third orgasm for the morning and before the exhaustion replaced his bones with marshmallow. 

He gently laid her down on top of Richie, his arms coming up immediately to envelope her, as Jon's softening cock slipped from Ashleigh's ass. He straightened Richie's legs then Ashleigh's, rubbing the circulation back into them, before crawling up beside them both to catch his breath.

"Ahhh sweet Ashleigh. What a morning?! Are you satisfied now, darlin'?" Richie murmured to the top of her head. 

She was still lying on top of Richie, enveloped in his strong arms, frissons of residual electricity racing over her skin as his fingernails ran back and forth lightly.

Before his words were out of his mouth, and before she had a chance to answer, Ashleigh's stomach growled loudly. 

Mortified, she buried her face against his chest, as both men started laughing.

"Oh...my...god, I'm so embarrassed!", she squealed, her face still buried.

"Awww baby, don't be embarrassed," Jon chuckled, "If we weren't making so much noise, you would have heard mine too, not so long ago."

"I'll go jump in the shower first and find you something to wear," Jon said to the others.

Richie waited till Ashleigh had made her way back into the bathroom, Jon’s borrowed clothes tucked under her arm before he even looked at Jon.

“So man, what’s it going to be?” Richie asked his friend, his voice low and full of promise. He made his way over to where Jon was standing, his arms crossed, lost in thought. He was pulling at his lip, as he does when he’s thinking over a major decision. 

Richie stood in front of him and gently took that hand away from his face. With his other hand, Richie crooked his finger under Jon’s chin forcing him to look at his guitarist

“Don’t do that, Jon. You don’t need to punish your lips like that. That’s my job now," Richie said quietly, his breath ghosting through Jon’s fair hair. 

He dipped his head down for just a small taste of those lips, but when he felt Jon’s fingers clutch at his, he moved his free hand from Jon’s chin and buried his fingers into his hair and drew him in for a more savage kiss. Jon’s free hand snaked around Richie’s waist to hold him tight, his fingers digging into the exposed flesh on Richie’s back. 

Richie pulled away abruptly leaving Jon swaying on the spot, eyes still closed, chest heaving.

“I’ll give you till we get to my sanctuary, to make up your mind if you want what I’ve given Beauty," Richie commented before turning his back on Jon, to finish dressing.

Slipping into his shoes, he managed to pull up the zip on his pants without catching any part of his growing erection. He kept his back to Jon to give himself time to get his facade back into place. He finished buttoning his shirt before turning around. Jon was still standing there looking like a lost child, unsure of what to do next.

“My car in ten minutes, my pretties!” Richie yelled, loud enough for Ashleigh to hear in the bathroom.

“I’m ready Master,” she said from the doorway. 

The black jeans Jon had given her were well worn and soft, cinched in at the waist with a belt. The white shirt knotted around her waist was partially buttoned to her breasts, which were free from any confinement, her erect nipples shadowed through the material. Her boots from last night complimented her outfit. She’d pulled her hair up into a ponytail, natural gentle wisps framing her face and softening the severity of the style. Richie’s collar proudly displayed within the neckline of the shirt, the sleeves rolled to show off the wrist cuffs.

“Aah Beauty, stunning, as usual, darlin'," Richie complimented her and kissed her on the cheek.

“She fills your jeans very well, Jon, don’t you think?”

“They’ve never looked so good! Richie’s right, you’re gorgeous, sweetheart," Jon said with a smile.

“Thank you, Master. Thank you, Jon," Beauty answered demurely.

“Right, let’s go! We all need some food and coffee! While we’re eating, we’ll work out the game plan for the rest of the day," Richie said, setting off out of the room and down the stairs, the others following closely behind.

He ushered Ashleigh out of the front door and into his car, as Jon brought up the rear, grabbing his keys and setting the alarm as he walked out.

Once Jon had settled himself in the back behind the driver’s seat, Richie started the car and slowly made his way down the drive to the property gates, which automatically opened and closed again behind them.

Richie headed towards a quiet cafe they had frequented often over the years and was close to Jon’s place. After the short drive, he pulled into the car park adjacent to the building. Donning sunglasses and hats, the men got out of the car and Richie headed over to the passenger door to assist Ashleigh from his vehicle. He took her hand and led the way into the relative darkness of the cafe.

They were shown to a booth toward the back, and out of the view of the rest of the customers. A few heads had turned as the trio passed by, but with quizzical looks, they returned to their meals.

They ordered coffees all round as soon as they sat down. When the waitress had come back with their beverages, Richie ordered hot breakfasts for them all.

“We all need refuelling with something substantial, after the performances you’ve both given this past 24 hours," he said.

“Thank you, Master," she said.

“You may say my name whilst we’re here Beauty, or call me Sir," he said simply.

“Yes Sir," she replied as Richie caught her flick a quick look to Jon, before lowering her gaze.

“Jon, while we’re waiting, is there anything you’d like to ask to help you make your decision?” Richie asked his friend, who’d been quiet and deep in thought for most of the car ride.

“Still trying to get my head around how you’ve never let on about any of this before," Jon replied.

“I’ve been extremely careful," Richie answered, carefully wording his responses.

“All my guests have usually been members of the club, and are in very high profile public roles, and have as much, if not more, to lose should anything be found out.”

“It’s another reason I have my sanctuary. It has a 24/7 monitored CCTV of the surrounding grounds. Once the driveway gate has been activated with code and my thumbprint, the CCTV is temporarily suspended to allow entry to the house.”

“If I do plan on taking guests there, like today, then I alert the club who supply me with discreetly armed security guards to patrol the grounds until I give the all-clear.”

“So let’s enjoy our meal, whilst the action plan is being carried out.”

“Um, Sir?”

“Yes, Beauty? You are free to ask questions whilst we’re out in public," granting his permission to speak.

“Would we be able to get my car from work and take it back to my place? We are about halfway between both at the moment," Beauty asked.

“Will it be safe where it is?”

“Yes, it’s in the parking garage at work.”

“Then it can stay there. I will provide all the transport for you to the end of this weekend when I allow you to return to work. I have made arrangements already, to afford you extra days leave," her Master replied.

“But I have cases that need urgent attention…," she had started to protest when Richie carefully placed his coffee on the table in front of him and turned his head to his slave, eyes blazing with authority.

“You dare to question your Master, my girl?" he said coldly.

“N-no Sir," she replied, duly chastised.

“That little slip up will cost you later, my sweet. Speak only when spoken to now, Beauty!”

“Yes, Sir.”

Richie turned his attention to his friend that was watching intently. Little did Jon know that the flush creeping up his neck was a sure giveaway that the episode that was just played out, had turned him on greater than he was about to admit.

Richie was about to say something to him when their food arrived.

“Eat, my pretties, timing is everything. I want to be back on the road within the hour," he commanded his companions, as he tucked into his with gusto.


	17. Chapter 17

After they had all eaten their fill, Richie settled the bill and sent Beauty and Jon off to the bathrooms like little children, before leading the way back out to the car.

The drive was relatively quiet of conversation, however, Richie had sung along to many of the songs on the car’s playlist with Jon joining in on most, as well.

After a couple of hours driving, Richie heads off the highway and into a semi-rural area. Tree-lined roads with driveways hidden in among the shrubbery, only the roof lines being the giveaway that there were houses nestled away from view.

He pulls off the road onto what looks like a dirt track. A short drive away from the main road, an imposing automatic gate loomed ahead of them. Richie pulls to one side to key his code into the keypad, then places his thumb over the sensor beside it. The gate swings open noiselessly, to admit the trio in the car.

Richie drives up the winding track, the only view to the uninitiated is dense bush. Jon starts to softly sing a tune from Rocky Horror. 

“There’s a light….over at the Frankenstein Place.”

Beauty claps her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

“Smart ass!” Richie snorts, as he steers the car around the final bend, revealing a stately manor house, nestled on well-manicured grounds. He pulls into the garage before stepping out of the car.

“Stay here until I tell you. Don’t even roll the windows down," he orders his passengers, as he closes the door and walks to the back of the car.

Jon can see in the mirrors that Richie is talking to someone, presumably security given the other man’s size, and shakes his hand before walking off and disappearing into the undergrowth.

‘Right, you’re safe to come out now," Richie says after he’s opened the door for Beauty.

“The fewer people know who is here, the harder it is for any leaks to happen," he clarifies for them as he helps Beauty from the car.

“How do you know they’re not just sitting out there watching?” Jon asks, thinking that it’s quite an obvious question.

“Firstly, they’re paid handsomely for their diplomacy. They also wear tracking devices so that the surveillance team can see their movements on the property. If they come within a certain distance from the house, then their supervisors are alerted," Richie explains.

“Also, they’re members of the club, and their ultimate boss is the owner, Mistress Honey. She can be severe in her punishments.”

“This way.” Richie takes hold of Beauty’s hand and leads them through a connecting door to a short passageway which opens up into bright, almost stark white, kitchen and informal dining area. 

“Welcome, my pretties, to my sanctuary," Richie says, the mantle of Master settling over him like a cloak, as soon as he drove though the gates.

“We are in the kitchen and dining area, obviously. To your left is the front entry and stairs to the second floor, formal living room and formal dining room. Tucked under the stairs is a large powder room. To your right are a home cinema, gym and an indoor swimming pool, with full facilities. There is also the slave's entrance to the second floor, should you be instructed to use them.”

Richie quickly checked out the refrigerator, to see if it had been stocked as requested, while Jon and Beauty took in their surroundings.

“Come. I’ll show you upstairs," Richie said, stalking off toward the main staircase, leaving the others to follow in his wake.

“I bought this house from an estate sale of one of the senior club members when he passed away unexpectedly. Most of the structural works were already here, I just remodelled a few rooms and bought in my own collection of apparatus and such.”

At the top of the stairs was a small landing, with two doors and a fingerprint padlocking system on each of the doors. 

Richie walked to the door in front of him, placed his thumb on the scanner and the door opened to reveal a large room. 

“The upstairs was originally four bedrooms and two bathrooms. The previous owner had it converted to one large bedroom and one full bathroom, one wet playroom," he explained.

In the centre of the room was a large bed with a sturdy four-post frame, various hooks and eyelets studded in places for attachments. The foot of the bed had a medieval stock built in between the two uprights. The bed was made up with the finest of linens and a sumptuous cover in chocolate browns, reds and golds.

Beside the bed was a large cushion or small bed, similar to a dog’s bed, covered in black and gold.

Scattered around the room were other tables, frames, cages and rope rigs. Along one wall was rack upon rack of whips and floggers, ropes and chains. Shelves of dildos, plugs and vibes, all neatly arranged and forming a kaleidoscope of colours.

“Holy fuck!" Jon exclaimed softly. He walked around the room, slack-jawed at the sights around him, picking objects up to look at more closely, before moving onto the next.

“Beauty, this will be our playground, my sweet. Do you like it?” Richie asked.

“Ooh Yesss Master!” she acknowledged breathlessly. She was shifting from one foot to the other, trying to alleviate the growing heat between her thighs. Moisture had started to damped the jeans she was wearing.

Richie moved to her side but facing the opposite direction, so that he was looking at her from the side, so he could speak softly to her.

“I know that you’re on the edge, sweetness. You want to cum, don’t you? Your pussy is weeping at the thought of being spread across one of these, isn’t it?”

He moved around behind her, as he mesmerised her with his words.

“I want to make you shiver with anticipation of what pleasures I might bestow on you. I want to make you moan with need when I touch you in places I know that have never been laid bare before.”

He traced his index finger down her spine, a shadow’s kiss of a touch, from hairline down to her collar, then following the collar around to her front, dropping his touch down to her decolletage.

“I want to see you shake with desire as I take you, but denying your own release.”

H walked back around to stand in front of Beauty. He hooked his finger under her chin to look at her in the eyes, losing himself in their clear depths.

“You can’t hide your arousal, my Beauty. Your body’s response to my words betrays you. Your pulse is erratic, your breath escapes you in short pants, your beautiful eyes, the pupils are dilated and glassy. And the best part is the intoxicating perfume coming from your greedy pussy.”

Ashleigh tried to hold back a small moan, but failed completely, as her Master bent his head to hers and claimed her mouth.

“As much as I would love to continue this right now, I have Jonny to take care of," he murmured to her, his forehead resting against hers. With a swift kiss, he turned his attention from her and addressed his other guest.

“I want to show you the grounds before dusk. Come, follow me, my pretties.”

“Man, if you call me pretty one more time!” Jon groused but followed none the same.

“What Jon? What will you do? You’re at my mercy at the moment, aren’t you?” Richie responded.

“Quit your complaints, my friend, or I will use you on one of the racks, do you hear me?” Richie said, then chuckled to himself as he watched Jon’s eyes grow wide momentarily.

He leads the way back down the stairs and through the lower floor to the courtyard out the back to the large, lush gardens. Tucked away to one side of the house was a hot tub, covered against the elements for the moment, and in the middle of the courtyard, a large marble-topped table complete with anchor points around the edge.

They spent almost an hour wandering the property, never seeing the surveillance team, even in the most open areas.

As darkness started to fall, Richie headed back to the house, crossing the courtyard with Beauty to the table, before Jon stopped.

“Rich! Wait!" Jon called to his friend.

“Yeah, man?” he said, turning to see Jon standing at the edge of the courtyard pavers.

“I-I can’t go back in. I-I don’t belong…," Jon started to say before Richie interrupted.

“It’s ok, man. It was worth a shot. I can’t say that I’m not disappointed, but I’ll grab my keys and take you home.”

“You didn’t let me finish..," Jon said, walking up to where Richie was standing, stopping just in front of him.

“I don’t belong…to you. I don’t belong to you, so I can’t go back in until I do," Jon clarified before kneeling down in front of his best friend, bowing his head and offering his upturned wrists to him.

As the two men stared at each other, Beauty failed to suppress a small exclamation of surprise and delight.

Richie threaded his fingers through Jon’s hair, gently scraping the scalp with his fingernails.

“I bought these with me, just in case," Richie said quietly, pulling two leather cuffs from his pocket.

“Do these look familiar, Jon?”

He raised his head to look at the proffered items. Recognising them, he lifted his eyes to Richie’s and nodded. They were dark brown, leather cuffs with two buckles on each. A braid of leather and shackle the only adornments. They were soft to the touch through use and age, but still sturdy enough to hold the weight of a person.

“You used to wear these all the time when we started.”

“These were my cuffs when I was in training. I had a wonderful dominant couple that trained me as their sub. I wasn’t very good at being a sub. They recognised that I was too much a dominant to ever serve regularly.”

“They both taught me how to serve and service, both male doms and female doms. He passed away unexpectedly and left me in the service of his wife. Max owned The Red Room, and it was left to his wife, wholly and solely. Mistress Honey is now the premium Dominatrix in the state. When Max passed, she released my contract of servitude and advised me to become the Master you see before you now.”

“Jon, my friend, my brother, my lover…do you accept me as your Master?   
I vow to break your will, I will destroy your body until I control you: mind and body. You will obey my every command and accept any punishment, should you disobey.” 

Richie placed one cuff around Jon’s wrists, marvelling in the fact there were no adjustments needed.

“I vow I will worship you, every minute piece of you, as I put you back together. Always know this, I will be your safe haven in the very storms that we create together." He then took Jon’s other wrist and fixed the other buckle.

"Jon, do you submit to me and agree to wear my ownership symbols for all to see?" he finished the ritual on a formal note.

There was a slight sheen to both men’s eyes as Jon made his reply, looking up at his best friend.

“Yes, Master!”

THE END


End file.
